Reaper
by AvidReader88
Summary: There is always a consequence when changing fate.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts on this story idea would be greatly appreciated :)

* * *

><p>The wind whipped passed her, causing her cloak to flutter around. Looking out across the dark sky the only lights were those coming from the houses. The moon having been completely covered by clouds, as the rain started to fall lightly around her.<p>

She walked to the edge of the roof looking down at the house across the street. There was a light on in the upper window; she could see the owner walking to the door before turning it off and climbing into bed.

The dark shadow on the street moved toward the front door after an hour. The figure slipped through the gate and knelt down by the front door. She watched them play with the lock before it opened and they slipped inside.

She let out a sigh before she dropped off the roof and followed them through the door. She could hear the intruder rummaging around the first floor; she glanced at them before continuing up the stairs.

After reaching the top of the stairs she could see a small light coming through a door at the end of the hall. The light was dim barley making any light at all, but it was enough to catch her interest.

Slowly pushing the door open she looked inside. The young girl was laying on her side with a stuffed bear under one arm. Her tawny hair spilled across the pillows in waves. She walked closer to the edge of the bed, kneeling down so she could look at her more clearly.

The shadow's that always swirled on the edges of her vision, started to clear for the first time in her existence. She gazed at this young girl unblinking; she slowly brought up a pale hand to touch her. She wanted to feel the warmth that seemed to be exuding from her.

The pale hand was about to be laid over the girl's hand when a noise alerted her to the other presence in the house. She quickly retracted her hand, standing and turning back around. Before leaving the room she grabbed the nightlight and shut the door.

She strode to the other bedroom sliding in she went to stand in the far corner and waited.

The stairs creaked, and the sound of footsteps in the hallway halted just on the other side of the door.

She could see it being inched open, and the person slid their face in and then coming fully into the room. They looked at the couple sleeping in the bed for a while. Turning back around they made their way to the vanity and began opening drawers, rummaging through them.

She waited patiently for the time to come; there was no changing the outcome. The Moirai had laid out the future before the creatures were even born; there was no changing fate…

* * *

><p>Shizuru had been sleeping peacefully when she heard a loud creak outside her room. She sat straight up in bed. Glancing around she realized her light was gone! Scrambling out of bed she pulled her door open and ran to her parents bedroom.<p>

The door was open; she stopped right before entering quickly spotting the dark figure that stood hunched over in the corner. She froze, just staring at them. The figure stiffened and turned their body to face her. She gasped all she saw was blackness where the face should have been, but the hood was pulled so far forward the shadows blocked any light from getting in.

There was another noise that drew her attention to another person that was looking straight at her. There were dressed in all black as well, but instead of a cloak they had a black sweater and a mask.

They started toward her; she let out a cry before dashing to her parents. The force of her landing on the bed woke them up.

They quickly sat up, they saw the figure coming toward them. Her father leapt out of bed and ran at the person. Her mother grabbed her and went to run. But there was a loud bang and her mother fell to the floor.

The fall made her disorientated, she looked around and saw her father fighting with the person; she saw the shiny weapon held in their hand.

She looked back toward where the figure in the corner had been but didn't see them.

The air beside her grew cold making her look over. "ahh!" She screamed and jumped back in terror. The cloaked figure was kneeling over her mother reaching down to touch her shoulder.

"No! Don't touch her!" She cried out, she scrambled back over to her mother. Grabbing at her, shaking her. "Mom! Wake up, come one!" She cried hysterically.

She could hear the loud thumps and grunting coming from behind her but she couldn't focus on that.

The figure froze with their hand suspended in mid air. Before lowering it down again. Shizuru began to cry even more, deep inside she knew they were going to take her mother from her.

She reached out to grab the hand, but it was pulled away before she could touch them. "Stay away!" She cried again.

A loud bang was heard again and the sounds of struggling stopped. "Please don't take them." She pleaded this time, tears streaming down her face.

"I must" The voice was quiet, it wasn't what she expected, the sound was beautiful only making her tears fall harder.

The stranger still hesitated, before bringing their hand down to rest on her mother. She couldn't' tell if her mother was dead but she knew at that moment that her mother was gone.

The stranger rose and began walking over to the two motionless bodies on the ground. Kneeling down next to her father this time, preparing to take him just like they took her mother.

Shizuru jumped up and ran at them she leapt on their back causing them to fall over. She pushed off and stood in front of her father with her arms held out.

"You can't have him too!" She yelled this time.

The stranger's hood fell back, reviling the face of a woman. Shizuru's arms dropped to her sides, and just stared.

Long bluish black hair fell down her sides. Pale skin almost glowing in the dark, and surprised vivid green eyes stared back at her.

Those green eyes darted between her and her father who lay behind her. They fell to the ground before glancing back up.

The stranger sat up, quickly grabbing her hood and pulling it back over her head she moved to stand.

Shizuru stared up at her, watching in awe. As the women moved with grace passed her to the other stranger.

Watching her place her hand on him, she felt the cold sweep into the room again.

She turned and looked back to Shizuru. "You may keep him…But there is always a cost to changing fate" She said in a sad voice.

The figure turned and moved out of the room quickly. She heard sirens in the distance slowly growing closer.

She hadn't moved even when more strangers with lights came flooding into the room. Her mind had gone numb. Hands were placed on her sides and she felt someone carrying her out of the room.

Her father was being placed on a gurney and rolled out. Her thoughts though were on the dark women who had spared her father. Right before being placed in the back of a car she glanced around. Standing under a tree was the figure, the hood wasn't pulled as far forward and she could see the pale skin and red lips set in a tight line.

She was placed in the car and the door was shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's, here is a very fast update :) I hope you enjoy this. Not sure if you'll be upset with the way the story is going, or like it. So any and all feedback is amazing.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She stood in the ally watching the young girl walk to school, her tawny hair blowing in the wind.<p>

The dark figure pulled their cloak tighter around herself, the chill started to seep into her skin the minute the young woman was out of sight.

She walked out of the alley into the sunlight. People around her walked around her without a second glance, the only thing alerting them to her presence was the shiver that ran down their spines when in close proximity.

Keeping a close eye on the girl ahead of her, she couldn't help but scrutinize. She walked with a regal grace. Her head hell high, back strait. Her shadow noticed the difference in her appearance, from when she saw her last. The young girl had filled out, her height had increased dramatically leaving her only a couple inches shorter then herself. It had only been seven years since that night…but the sadness still reflected in those maroon orbs.

Natsuki hated herself when she saw that look. She wanted to change what she was, wishing that the fates had left this young girls family alone. She hated that she was the one who had help complete the task of taking her mother.

The cloaked figure was lost in thought and stopped paying attention to her surroundings. She came to an abrupt halt when she walked right into the person filling her thoughts. She sprung back in surprise. She looked down seeing those red eyes looking right back at her.

Unconsciously she reached up and pulled her hood farther over her face. The feel of those eyes staring at her was unnerving.

The dark figure began to back up slowly. The darkness that swirled in her vision began to clear, just like that night seven years ago. Finally she gazed upon the girl with almost unhindered vision.

The colours were clearly defined she noted the way the light reflected from her hair, lighting it up. Her eyes looked even redder in the sunlight.

Warmth began to fill the cloaked figures body, starting with her chest. She felt it rise to her face. The unexpectedness frightened her, and she turned and fled.

"How is she always able to see me" Natsuki muttered to herself. She pressed her back to the alley wall, she focused her thoughts on a clearing, the trees pressing against the outer edges, and the way the light would filter in through the branches.

Her body began to shimmer, before the fresh air surrounded her. Lying back on the grass she gazed up at the sky. Her thoughts returning to the red-eyed girl she had changed fate for. Why was it that her vision cleared, and she felt the all-encompassing warmth spread through her body when near her? Natsuki was becoming addicted to the feeling.

* * *

><p>Shizuru stared out of her office windows. Leaning back in her chair she peered out at the rain, feeling the emptiness filling her. It had been 7 years since she last saw the dark figure. It had been so long she chalked it up to her going crazy, but she couldn't quite shake it.<p>

Glancing at her watch she realized it was already 8:00pm, she hadn't realized how late it was. She packed up some folders, grabbing her umbrella and coat she stepped out of her office. She turned and locked the door, and quickly walked to the elevator.

* * *

><p>She stood still staring down at the ground. Her mind swam with images from that night 14 years ago. She should have not spared that mans life, it was a foolish mistake and she had been found out.<p>

But when she had seen the young girl looking at her with red pleading eyes, she could not take his life. Deep in her soul she felt that she needed this girl to be happy. She needed her to be protected, she honestly didn't think of what might have happened.

Hades had found out about the missing soul. She knew he would, you cannot hide from the gods.

The darkness continued to sweep into the corners of her vision almost blinding her. She was used to the darkness, but it had never been this bad before. She fingered the nightlight that was in her pocket. After all of those years she had kept it, hoping it would bring light to the darkness that always surrounded her.

She stood in front of Thanatos silently waiting for her sentence. "I am disappointed in you…" He said. The bringer of death continued to look at her with serious eyes.

"You know the price for meddling with fate…did you not think about your immortality?" He said softly.

Her hood had been pulled off so he could look on her without hindrance. But without it covering her face she felt open, vulnerable. Her eyes were desperately searching for something to focus on, so that the darkness would not consume her completely.

Thanatos stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know you will be made mortal…your existence cut short." He said quietly.

She only nodded. Her thoughts running with what she should have done. The things she should have changed, maybe if she hadn't been the one there that night. If only someone else had been sent!

She felt the pain first, then the overwhelming pressure inside her head, her vision completely blacking out. She reached out blindly, her fingers brushing against Thanatos robes.

"I am so very sorry Natsuki…I wish you the best."

She felt her world tip, and then she was falling.

* * *

><p>The water hitting her was the first thing that registered. She rolled off her back, and sat up, resting on her legs.<p>

She heard the sound of horns, the splash of cars. Her head spun around, her vision had not cleared the shadows were pressing in more aggressively. She attempted to stand up but swayed and fell.

The feeling of complete helplessness began to surface, her stomach twisted into a knot, her eyes stinging with tears that had never been shed.

Slowly standing, she used a wall for support. Faded lights kept passing. She couldn't make out what they were, but she began walking toward them.

She knocked into something, making a loud crashing sound. Her heart sped up in fear before calming down.

The rain continued to pelt down, reminding her of that night. The darkness, the rain, if only she had listened to the rules she would be fine. Now cursed to the life of a mortal, she was going to die. And by the looks of it, that day would be much sooner.

The sound of clicking heels brought her out of her inward thinking. She remained still, just listening. The sound of clicking stopped not far from her. She could hear the sound of rain hitting an umbrella.

The noise of walking started again, but this time moving toward her. She stiffened and remained motionless.

"_Ara_…are you all right?" A woman's voice spoke.

Natsuki did not respond but just stared as hard as she could at where she thought the voice was coming from.

The voice sounded again but closer "Are you alright?" the voice was firmer.

Natsuki took a step back, but tripped over the same thing she had knocked over earlier and fell. Landed hard, she brought her hand back to break the fall, but her wrist bent awkwardly and she cried out.

A hand was placed on her arm, bringing her focus back to the women. She had stiffened at the touch.

"Come!" The voice said.

She felt the same hand being placed around her waist, and being pulled up. The sudden change in position caused a wave of vertigo to wash over her. She swayed, but the hand only gripped her tighter.

Natsuki felt the woman begin to walk her forward. She had a hard time keeping her feet moving at the speed at which the woman was moving.

A car door was opened and Natsuki was placed inside. After the stranger pulled a belt across her lap, the door was shut.

The dark haired girl pressed her head against the window. She could hear the rain but not see it. Her world had been tainted, the same as how her actions had tainted her.

The rain became louder then quieted down as the opposite door was shut.

* * *

><p>The drive was quiet; the only sound was the engine and the music playing in the background.<p>

Natsuki could no longer hear the rain pelting against the roof. She sat up a bit straighter, she could see dim lights, but they were steady unmoving unlike the ones she had seen previously.

The car came to a stop, and the stranger got out. Natuski started to fall when the door she had been leaning against was opened. She closed her eyes, blocking out the lights that were piercing her eyes.

Hands caught her and pushed her back upright. "You are going to have to pay more attention _stranger-han_" She heard the voice say lightly.

* * *

><p>Shizuru pulled the young women out of the car. Her arm placed around her waist, as she practically dragged her, before kicking the door shut.<p>

Shizuru kept glancing down at the women in her arms. Something about her made her stop and help. The dark hair that fell onto her face, the pale skin…something about her made Shiuru feel…safe.

After stepping back out of the elevator she half dragged the girl to her apartment. Fumbling around with her keys for longer then she would have liked she finally fit them into the lock and pushed the door open.

Quickly walking the girl to the couch she placed her down before jogging back to the front door to shut and lock it.

Taking off her shoes she ran back to the girl on the couch. She wasn't sure if she should run a shower for her, or just get her changed into dry cloths. From the way she had been swaying even with Shizurus help made her a bit wary of leaving her alone in the shower or bath.

She looked at her before pulling her back up "Come on, we need to get you changed" she said softly.

The only response she got was a quiet groan. She set her down on her bed, and moved quickly to her dresser.

She began rummaging through it looking for something that would fit her. Shizuru had noticed that she was quite a bit smaller then herself, the top of her head just reaching her nose.

She quickly pulled out a t-shirt, and a pair of sweats. She stepped back to the girl.

"Hey," She began, trying to get the girls attention. "I'm going to change your cloths, okay?"

She got a small nod from the young woman. She smiled; the nod was the most response she had gotten since finding her.

She reached forward, grabbing the bottom of the loose fitting black shirt; she pulled it up and over the girl's head. She grabbed the t-shirt, and pulled it on her. Before moving her hands to the girls waist and tugged on the cloth pants. They slid down, and with a wet plop she dropped them to the floor. She pulled the sweat pants on quickly, so as not to embarrass the girl too much.

Then standing up she grabbed a towel and began to dry the girls' hair. She felt the silkiness of her hair run through her fingers, it felt so nice to be running her hands through it.

After finishing she knelt down in front of the girl, "Are you feeling better?" She asked quietly.

"y…yes" Said a soft voice.

Shizuru froze, something about that voice. She recognized it, but she couldn't remember where. She pushed the thought and focused back on the girl.

"That's very good to hear." She said while smiling. "What's your name?"

The girl, tipped her head up, her eyes were slightly open. Only a small slit of her eyes could be seen.

"…Natsuki…" The voice sounded almost unsure, but the quiet huskiness made Shizuru loose focus.

Placing her hands on the girl's shoulders she tilted her head slightly. "Natsuki…that's a nice name. I'm Shizuru, nice to meet you".

She saw Natsuki's cheeks pinking slightly. She chuckled lightly. "Are you hungry, Natsuki?"

* * *

><p>The question threw Natsuki off; she had never known what it felt like to be hungry before. But the word made her realize that her stomach was hurting, she could only assume that food would make it better.<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuru saw the look of confusion pass the girls face, before she responded. "umm..yes..Sh-Shizru, I am hungry".<p>

"Come on then, let's see what I can get for you." She helped the girl stand up, but she didn't have to hold as much of her weight this time.

Helping the girl down into a chair, she walked into the kitchen; she opened her fridge and saw the leftover chicken soup. She pulled it out, and placed it in a pot and turned the heat on.

She glanced over to the girl sitting at the table. She was beautiful, her skin contrasting with her hair. The red lips…Shizuru stopped, and stared hard at her. Something was nagging her again, she knew she had seen her somewhere before. But she was sure she would have remember someone like Natsuki…why couldn't' she now?

"Natsuki, I'm making chicken soup, I hope that's alright?" She called out to her.

The dark haired girl spun her head around to the sound of her voice. Eyes opened wider showing startled vivid green eyes.

Shizuru's breath caught in her throat, she could feel herself falling into those eyes. She shook her head before attempting to bring her thoughts back to the present.

The tawny haired woman watched the girl closely, something about the way she was looking around. She seemed to be searching for her, as if she couldn't see her.

"Natsuki?" She said again.

Those eyes turned in her direction, not quite focusing on her, but seemed to be looking at the light above her head.

"Yes, soup sounds very good." She said slowly, as if she wasn't sure what to say to the question.

Shizuru nodded, she turned around and stirred the soup a bit.

* * *

><p>Natsuki could hear the woman in the kitchen there was a scrapping noise, then the sound of a cupboard shutting. She tried to focus on the shadow that would move in and out of the light, but she was getting frustrated with the constant movement.<p>

She heard the woman walking toward her, and heard something placed in front of her.

"Here, it's not to hot so you should be able to eat it right away." Said a voice softly

Natsuki loved the way Shizuru's voice sounded. It was soft and caring, but there was something else that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

The dark haired girl reached forward with her hands. She knew there would be a spoon to use. She had spent her entire existence-watching humans, but she could not find the simple utensil.

Her fingers bumped against the bowl, and worked around it. Her eyebrows drew together in frustration. She felt a soft hand grasp a hold of hers; it slowly moved it to the side and was placed over the cool metal.

When the hand was placed over hers the inky blackness that she saw started to fade. Her eyes grew wider as the hand came into focus. Her hand looked and felt so soft. The hand was taken away, and the darkness swept back pushing any light out.

"Thank you" She said. Natsuki was angry at the shadows that would not leave her; she wanted to look at the woman who had helped her. All she could do was smile in the direction she believed her to be in.

* * *

><p>Shizuru watched the smile that spread across the girl's lips, her heart fluttered at the smile. "You are very welcome Natsuki. Now eat up, we don't want it to get cold now do we?"<p>

After she finished her soup, Shizuru could see her head begin to nod. Her eyes had grown heavy.

Standing up she approached the young girl, placing a hand upon her shoulder drawing her attention toward her.

"Natsuki? You should probably get some sleep" The girl slowly nodded. Standing up slowly, she walked with Shizuru to the bedroom.

Shizuru watched with mild amusement as the young girl fell onto her bed with no grace whatsoever. She crawled to the top before laying down and closing her eyes.

She stood for a few minutes more before grabbing the covers and pulling them over the young girl. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out her pyjamas, then grabbing a towel she headed to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is a fairly short chapter, I wrote it during one of my breaks between classes. I wanted to get my ideas down, and published before I start changing them, and they get out of hand lol.

I want to thank all the reviews people sent me, I love seeing that people are enjoying my story as much as I have been enjoying writing it :) I want to thank the person who pointed out my plural and singular problem, that was a very silly mistake on my part, so I thank you for reminding me of it.

Hopefully there aren't to many mistakes in this one, but if there are feel free to point them out.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Natsuki awoke with a start. Heart pounding, the dreams had been filled with the screams and mournful cries of death. The memories had become worse after becoming mortal. At least before she never slept, she hadn't ever seen the images distorted by her own imagination.<p>

The room was dark; she could only make out a small sliver of light. The silence began to overwhelm her, she needed out.

Quickly standing up she fumbled her way to the door. Opening it, she rushed out of the dark room. She tried to remember the direction of the front door, holding out her hands she felt around.

She heard movement to her left, and froze. She heard a soft sigh, and then the continued soft rhythmic breathing. Natsuki slowly relaxed her body, not having realized she had tensed up so much.

The Claustrophobic feeling she'd had before started to give way to a strong erg to get out in the hallway. She felt the pull and she could only go along with it. Allowing her feet to move without her even thinking about it.

Making her way to the front door, she felt around for the locks, undoing them as silently as possible, she moved her hand down to the knob. The door began to open, and she was about to slip out when a voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" The voice said sounding sleepy

Natsuki glanced back, her hand still holding the door open.

She heard the shuffled footsteps, "Natsuki, please don't leave" The voice almost pleaded with her.

Shizuru drew closer, placing her hand on Natsukis shoulder. The darkness was responding to her touch, fading out of her vision, but still leaving the dark shadows of night in their place.

The dark haired girl dropped her head "I must…" She responded.

Shizurus hand tightened, and let out a slight gasp. "W-what…?"

Natsuki cocked her head to the side; she was confused by the taller woman's reaction.

"I must." She said this time with more force. Pulling away slightly, Natuski moved out of the woman's reach opening the door wider

Shizuru's eyes seemed glazed, staring off into an unknown world. Her mouth moved as if trying to say something, but was unable to form the correct words.

Taking the distraction she slipped completely out of the apartment. She walked down the hall, the shadows that had falling back into place the minute Shizuru's hand had left her began to move. They were forming around a door on the left side of the hallway. She could feel the coldness began to envelop her. The shadows were moving more erratically, they almost appeared to be dancing.

Her mind began to waiver, only being able to focus on the door. She heard the sound of a door open and shut behind her, and footsteps coming in her direction. But she did not care.

The hallways began to feel congested with the amount of dark shapes, and the pull was growing every step she took toward that door.

Finally reaching it, she placed her hand on the knob. She turned it, and pushed. But nothing happened, her reaction became panicked, the shadows growing agitated with every failed attempted to get into the apartment.

"Natsuki!" A voice exclaimed from behind her.

She glanced back at the woman. She began to shake, her body vibrating with agitation. "I need in!" She said. Her voice had grown hoarse.

"You can't just force your way in…what do you think you're doing" Shizuru said, grabbing the shorter woman from behind, she pulled her away from the door.

Natsuki felt the arms wrap around her waist, but didn't realize what was happening till she was being pulled away.

"No! Stop, I must!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

She tried prying Shizuru's hands off of her, but her attempt was only met with the tightening of shizuru's grip.

The shadows began to swirl around angrily, rushing violently at them before backing off.

Natuski could see the shadows began to move closer to Shizuru, fear of what they would do began to fill Natuski.

She could feel her body being forcibly dragged back into Shizurus apartment. Just as the door shut she finally broke free of the light haired woman's hold. And Natuski flung herself away.

Natuski held her head in her hands, she was trying to push the darkness back, and the whispers began to fill her mind

_We must…don't leave him…we need to see him die!_ She heard them say. Natsuki could feel the pressure building; she thought her head would explode with the words when she felt arms being wrapped around her.

The warmth started to fill her body where once coldness reigned. The voices quieted till there was nothing left.

-h-

Shizuru held Natsuki in her arms. Slightly rocking her. The woman would never admit it, but she had been terrified.

The half crazed look she was given when Natuski was trying to force her way into the neighbouring apartment scared her. Something about the way her eyes looked.

But the one thing she could not shake was the words 'I must' she had heard them before. She remembered them being said that night 14 years ago…she had forgotten that dark stranger who had taken her mother.

The way Natuski had said it, sounded exactly like that stranger. Shizuru tightened her hold, and closed her eyes. She couldn't' remember what the person looked like. She had been 10 years old; the whole night seemed hazy, nothing being very clear.

She felt Nastuki turn her head, the taller woman pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry" Was the whispered response.

"Don't be sorry, just tell me what happened?" Shizuru implored.

Natsuki just shook her head, "I can not…I don't know how to word it..." She turned her head away.

Shizuru noticed that the girl had not made a single attempt to escape her arms. "Well, you can stay in my arms for as long as you like" She said smiling.

She could see the pinking of the girl's cheeks. And She felt Natsuki go to move out of her embrace, she watched the girl stand up, she got up as well.

She quickly schooled her features, "does Natsuki not enjoy my hugs…?" She said in a sad voice, reaching up and covering her face with her hands. Shaking her shoulders for dramatic effect, hoping to alleviate the tense atmosphere.

"N-no, Shizuru I do!" She heard natsuki exclaim in fear.

"But you do not want them" She said adding as much sadness into her voice as she could muster.

"P…Please, Shizuru don't cry" Natsuki said. Shizuru felt hands hesitantly wrap around her. The taller woman could feel the heat emanating from the dark haired girls face.

Chuckling slightly, she brought her hands around the dark haired woman, pulling her tighter against her. "_Ara…_I didn't know Natsuki wanted to hug me so much in one night" She said.

She felt the younger woman stiffen, and pull back. "You aren't sad! You tricked me!" She exclaimed turning even redder. She watched the younger woman stomp off.

Shizuru watched her walk angrily over to the wall, and saw her hands running along it. The lighter haired woman watched in confusion, till she realized she was looking for a light switch.

Slightly confused by why someone who she thought couldn't see would need a light switch, "Natsuki, the light's are over here" She watched the younger woman spin her head around in her direction, and walk over.

Watching the pale fingers run a long the wall before finding the switch and turning it on. She watched in interest as the girl's eyes found her and settled on her face.

Natsuki's hands came up and grabbed her hand, she watch the eyes dart around quickly before looking strait into her eyes…the woman froze, then a look of complete shock spread threw her face.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the wait. I was a bit stomped on what to do. I hope you like this chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated, so thank you to all of those who did for the last chapter, you're the best!

* * *

><p>Natsuki stared at the red eyes. She was in complete shock. The same eyes that had looked back at her that night so long ago; the same eyes that saw her on the street. They were the same beautiful red eyes.<p>

Natsukis mouth hung open, she had taken this woman's mother, and she took something she had held dear. And yet this woman had helped her, housed her, clothed her. She had nothing to give back; she had only taken from her.

Fear began to seep into the recesses of her mind. What if she found out who she was? What would Shizuru do to her? Natsuki felt sick at the thought of Shizuru hating her.

The dark haired girl took a step back, dropping the soft warm hand in the process. The shadows filled her. The whispers filling her head, _She won't want you once she knows…how could she trust someone who stole her poor mother…_

The voices continued they were swirling around Shizuru's figure, casting her into more darkness then before. Then one voice came to her mind, _you cannot escape us, but you can leave her before she leaves you, our dear Reaper._

"Shi-Shizuru…I am so sorry…" Natsukis voice trailed off. What could she say? Should she even say anything?

She felt the light haired woman step closer to her, and the soft hand was back in hers. Natsuki glanced up into those ruby orbs, hoping that she could take all the pain she had caused.

"Sorry? …Natuski I don't understand, what's wrong." She said, her eyes portraying such concern.

Natsuki averted her eyes, knowing she does not deserve such sympathy from this woman. "Please forgive me Shizuru!" She blurted out.

"Natsuki…it's been a long night, how about we go back to sleep, and you explain things in the morning?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki nodded, wanting to spend as much time with this woman before she found out the truth.

-h-

Shizuru had no idea what was going on with the younger woman. Her eyes showed regret, but for what she had no idea.

She turned the lights back off before leading the dark haired girl back to her bedroom. She watched Natsuki crawl back onto the bed. She noticed the minute that she had let go of her hand Natsuki stiffened, and the regret in her eyes was filled with fear.

Shizuru was about to turn and leave back to the couch she had been on previously when she turned back.

She crawled onto the other side of the bed lying down she glanced over at the dark haired girl. Her body was stiff unmoving, curled into a ball. Sighing Shizuru moved to lay behind her; placing her hands around the girl's waist she pulled her closer.

Natsuki body reacted by stiffening if that was even possible. But Shizuru could feel her body began to relax, her breathing becoming even, till she was limp in the older woman's arms.

Shizuru tightened her hold, enjoying having another person next to her. She closed her eyes, feeling the world sway she drifted off.

-h-

Shizuru awoke a bit surprised to feel someone lying practically on top of her. Glancing down she saw black silky hair. The pale arms wrapped around her tightly, snuggling into her as if she were a giant stuffed animal.

Chuckling lightly Shizuru began to run her hands through silky raven locks, just enjoying the moment.

Shizuru was turning things over in her head. She didn't understand how the girl appeared to be able to see when touching her, but when left alone she would fumble around, the vibrant green eyes that she remembered from somewhere, the husky voice.

Shizuru was sure she had met the dark haired girl somewhere before. Glancing toward the window she could see sunlight coming in under the curtains. She slowly moved Natsuki's hand that was flung over her. Trying to be as gentle as possible she slid out from under the smaller girl.

Shizuru moved to the foot of the bed, bending down and picking up the cloths from last night. She had forgotten about them, and only realizing now that they were still on the floor in a pile.

Carrying the pile of cloths to the laundry room she shook out the shirt and threw it in the washer. Doing the same with the pants she heard something hit the floor.

Glancing down, she saw a small nightlight. Bending down she picked it up. It was a simple one, shaped in a rectangle, with a small dragon painted on the side.

Shizuru turned it over in her hands. She had one just like this when she was younger. From her foggy memory it was an exact replica…but why would Natsuki have this in her pocket?

Quickly throwing the pants into the washer, she turned the washer on. Going into the living room she sat down heavily. She continued to play around with the light in her hand.

Closing her eyes, she tried to force herself to remember what had happened.

She can see a figure in a black cloak kneeling over her mother; she remembers the feeling of loss when the figure moved away from her mother.

Then the sudden desperation that came over her, and she leapt on the stranger. They had fallen, she remembers, but she can't see the face in her memories.

Sighing Shizuru opens her eyes, laying her head back she stared at nothing. _I must be going crazy to even think that Natsuki could have something to do with that night, she is way to young to have even been the right age_, she thought to herself.

But Shizuru could not convince herself, that she had nothing to do with that night. Standing up Shizuru walked back into the bedroom. Looking at the younger woman sleeping soundly on the bed brought a smile to Shizuru's face.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she brought her hand up, and ran it over Natsuki's arm.

She felt the young woman stiffen before the eyes snapped open. The vivid emeralds stared at her, before they seemed to soften.

Shizuru pulled her hand away, standing up she looked back at the girl. "That night…. You were there!" She exclaimed. "Green eyes…I saw! What were you doing there, Natsuki!?"

_She had green eyes, black hair, red lips, I saw her I knocked her hood off. She took my mother! _ Shizuru's inner mind was going through a whirl of thoughts. _Why am I so drawn to this girl…she took my mother! _

Looking at the dark haired girl with pleading eyes "why did you do it?" she said. Her ruby red eyes filling with tears, the memories she had forgotten flooding back.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the wait...for some reason reading break doesn't allow me to catch up but does quite the opposite. But I'm back on track now.

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I enjoy every single one, they kept me thinking about the story instead of forgetting which tends to happen sometimes.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! And if there is anything you would like to see happen, please let me know any and all ideas a accepted with open arms!

* * *

><p>Natsuki was speechless, Shizuru had found out and she was angry. Her head fell forward her hair obscuring her face. She didn't want to see the anger. She knew she deserved it, but she wished that Shizuru didn't hate her.<p>

Natuski reached forward hoping to take her hand. The dark harried girl wanted to convey how sorry she was. Natuski's hand brushed against the taller woman's. Shizuru stiffened and pulled her hands back, clutching them to her chest.

The smaller woman stared at the shape she knew to be shizuru, the shadows for once were not moving but they were still ever present. "Please…Please don't hate me" Natsuki chocked out.

She heard whimpers coming from Shizuru, the sound tore at her heart. And knowing she was the cause only added to her distress.

Natsuki stood, and pulled the taller woman into a hug. She held her as tightly as possible, Shizuru's head bowed to rest against her shoulder. She felt tentative hands slowly reach around her clutching on to her.

-h-

Shizuru broke down, tears falling for the loss of her mother. The one person who would love her unconditionally, the one person who never judged her, she had lost her, to Natsuki, the girl she had helped, the girl who caused her to feel something she'd never felt before. And having the dark haired girls hands wrapped around her only caused her to cry harder, she was so confused…She should hate her, she should throw her out. But she couldn't, seeing the pain in her eyes only added to the feeling of sadness, she didn't want to see Natsuki so upset.

She held tighter to the smaller woman, holding on for dear life.

She began to calm down; her gasping became quiet tears before it stopped completely. Shizuru continued to hold onto Natsuki, not wanting to let go of the smaller woman ever.

Shizuru could not hate someone so sweet; Shizuru remembered what she had said that night. She remembers that Natsuki had said there were always consequences; Shizuru could only wonder what she meant.

-h-

Retio was standing in a large room, the sound of dripping water echoing. He saw a small figure moving toward him, bright red hair cut short flying at him in a rush.

Nao came to a violent stop, she bowed quickly before standing. Her lime green eyes glaring at him.

"What do you have to report Nao?" He asked smoothly.

"Natuski has been cast out!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

Reito felt the shock; he smoothed his features before smiling again. "She has…? What wonderful news, I wonder what she has done." He mulls over, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

Nao smirked "the rumour is she didn't take a soul. I can only image what is happening now…the shadows must be kil-"

"Enough Nao, no need to speculate. Now is our time to make a move. I need you to find her, and then bring her to me. I will prepare for the ritual," Reito said, before turning and walking away.

Nao stood watching him go, her eyes crinkling as she smiled in glee. The sacrifice didn't need to be in top shape during the ritual...she was going to enjoy bringing her oh so perfect Natsuki back.

-h-

Natsuki sat in Shizuru's office; the woman brought her along to her work. Natsuki was now wearing a pair of to long of jeans, a baggy shirt and jacket, with a pair of black sneakers. Shizuru had told her she would get her cloths after she finished work today.

The sun was shining brightly; it shined in through the large windows in Shizuru's office. Natsuki sat on the couch, she hadn't moved since Shizuru left for meeting forty minuets earlier.

Natsuki wasn't sure how to feel, the tawny haired woman seemed to have forgiven her. She cried on her shoulder then had just stopped. Just stepping back, and placed a small kiss on the smaller woman's cheek before walking away.

Natsuki glanced around again; the light was pushing out the shadows. She could make out the large office, the desk by the window. Some pictures hanging on the wall.

She stood up, she wondered around the desk, looking at the photo of a young Shizuru and her mother. Natsuki felt her stomach clench, the caring eyes of the woman stared back at her. She wished that there were some way she could have saved both, if only she could go back and change time.

-h-

Shizuru left the meeting as quickly as possible, she hadn't been paying much attention to what they had been proposing. Her mind had remained on Natsuki.

The tall woman's feet clicking against the ground as she walked back to her office. She could see the people staring at her; people had always been a bit obsessed with her. She knew they were attracted by her appearance, but no one had spent time talking to her.

She saw her door up ahead. Striding over to it, she quickly stepped inside. Natsuki was leaning over her desk, her face scrunched up staring at a photo. Shizuru couldn't help the smile that spread across her face _she's so cute!_

Natsuki didn't seem to realize Shizuru had come back. Shizuru quietly placed her papers down on the coffee table and walked around her desk. Natsuki still hadn't seemed to realize she was there.

Shizuru now standing completely behind her, she leaned forward bringing her hands around her waist and she leaned in and whispered, "What are you doing?"

The tawny haired woman couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her when she felt the young woman jump in her arms.

"Sh-shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed. She attempted to twist her body around, trying to see the other woman.

Shizru just held her in place. Placing her chin on the smaller woman's shoulder she hummed in response. She felt Natsuki relax in her embrace.

"What have you found so interesting that you didn't hear me come in?" She asked quietly.

She felt the dark haired girl lean back into her embrace; one pale hand came to rest over top of hers.

"Nothing…I-I was just looking at your desk…it's very organized." She said quickly.

"Oh? Just may desk? You weren't trying to hack into my computer and steel some top secret information were you?" She said attempting to sound worried.

Natsuki pulled out of her arms turning fully. In her haste her foot caught and she tripped over the chair and fell into shizuru her face landing against the taller woman's chest.

Shizuru stifled the laugh, she watched Natsuki stand quickly face completely red. "Is that your way of trying to seduce me out of more information?" she teased again.

"N-No Shizuru! I would never! I-I wasn't stealing! I would never steal from you! Or Seduce you, I wasn't seducing you!" She exclaimed hands flailing around. "I wouldn't hack you! Never, your computer wouldn't be hacked, that would wreck it! I would never destroy something by hacking at it!" Natsuki continued to ramble.

Shizuru couldn't' contain the laughter that was building up, she doubled over. She felt small hands being placed on her shoulders. "Shizuru I'm sorry, please don't cry. I don't want you to cry!" The dark haired girl said.

"Natsuki doesn't want to seduce me...? Do you not think I'm pretty?" She said, her voice wavering by the silent laughter.

There was silence before she heard girl speak again "What! No-shizuru-No I think you are very pretty. I do want to seduce you...but I wasn't trying! It was and accident, please forgive me!" She stuttered out, in a panic.

Standing back up straight she looked at the girl, the redness of her cheeks making her look adorable. She chuckled, attempting to reign in her laughter, before breaking down again.

The taller woman saw the exact moment when Natsuki realized she was laughing. Her eyes went from panicked to realization.

"You-You were teasing me!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but you are so cute when you are panicked, I couldn't help myself." She said between chuckles of laughter.

The blush came back full force; Shizuru took pity on the girl. She stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. "I look forward to when you do decide to seduce me though. And I know you wouldn't steal from me, though I didn't mean hacking as hitting something. I meant it as in virtually breaking into my computer." She said lovingly…She couldn't help but adore the small woman in her arms; she made Shizuru feel so complete.

Something about Natsuki made her feel cared for, protected, safe. There was nothing else she could want. The warmth that was exuded from her felt like it enveloped her completely. Smiling she rested her head on top of the dark hair, breathing in deeply enjoying the smell of Natsuki's hair.

Shizuru felt Natsuki shift slightly before she heard the quiet words "Virtually…?"


	6. Chapter 6

One of the faster updates so far! Thank you for the reviews everyone, I love it.

Hopefully this chapter explains a bit more things, if any of you have questions I'll gladly answer them for you.

Any kind of feedback is loved completely :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The tv was blaring in the background, but Shizuru paid it no mind. Her eyes kept being drawn to the dark haired girl beside her. Natsuki was leaning forward sitting at the edge of her seat. Her emerald eyes glued to the screen in fascination.<p>

The tawny haired woman couldn't understand the fascination, or that Natsuki did not know what computers really were. That had been a long conversation. Shizuru still did not believe she fully understand what she had been saying.

She was sitting right next to the dark haired girl, her hands holding on to Natsuki's.

Natsuki had told her that she could only see when Shizuru held her hand. She had mentioned something about shadows and light, but it had all been mumbled.

The entire movie Shizuru had felt Natsuki tense and relax depending on what was happening on the screen. And for some reason knowing that Natsuki needed her for something so simple as watching the tv warmed her heart.

Natsuki's hand relaxed into hers, Shizuru glanced back up at her, her body was less tensed but Natsuki still had not taken her eyes of the screen.

There were so many questions she had, and she wanted them answered. Shizuru glanced over at the screen and saw the end credits come on. Sighing she sat up straighter "Natsuki?" She called out.

The emerald eyes darted over to her, they still held wonderment in them. The dark haired girl smiled, "did you see that!" She exclaimed. Shizuru couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

"Yes, I saw it," She laughed lightly.

Natsuki shifted to fully face her, her hand still being held captive in Shizuru's lap. The pale hand squeezed Shizuru's. "It's amazing, how does it work? I don't remember ever watching television before!" she said, her voice sounding giddy. "I think I saw someone else watch but he never got to finish his show." She said quieter this time.

Shizuru saw the change in her expression. Natsuki's green eyes dulled a bit. Her other hand held her knee tightly.

"What do you mean?" Shizuru questioned softly. She reached over laying her other hand over the one Natsuki had clenching onto her knee.

"He died. Like everyone does." She closed her eyes, her hand turned to hold Shizuru's holding on tightly. "He was the last person who died before I was cast out," She growled out the last part.

"Cast out? What are you talking about…?" Shizuru asked, she quickly reached over grabbing the remote and turning the tv off. Her full attention went back to the dark haired woman in front of her.

"I broke the rules…I was a Reaper, detaching souls from peoples bodies." Her eyes snapping up to meet Shizuru's in a panic "I never chose who died! It was always decided before I ever was brought around. Please forgive me Shizuru…" She hung her head back down.

"Natsuki, I've already forgiven you. Please what rule did you break?" She asked.

"Your father…he was chosen. But I couldn't take him from you too. There is always a cost. That's what we are told…never break the rules something will happen no matter how skilfully you hide it, or how long it's been. I didn't listen." Natsuki glanced out the window. Her eyes looked searching, as if just looking out into the world would solve all her troubles.

Shizuru nodded slowly, she was mulling over what Natuski had said. _So the grim reaper was a real thing,_ she thought.

"How old are you then?" Shizuru questioned…Natsuki hadn't changed from when she saw her 14 years earlier, though in Shizuru's memory she pictured Natsuki as a towing graceful woman in black, though that image had changed drastically. So how old was this seemingly young woman before her.

"Umm…I'm not entirely sure. I know I was born human, but it was so long ago. My betrothed died the night of our wedding. I don't remember how, Reito told me it was my fault, that I was the cause of his death. The violence was what changed me…" Natsuki said, her face scrunching up in confusion.

Shizuru felt a pang of jealousy when Natsuki mentioned her marrying someone. She knew it was a long time ago, that she didn't need to worry…but she still felt a bit sick about it. _Who is Reito?_ She asked herself.

"He was the first soul I took, the first shadow to cloud my mind." Natsuki continued, her voice growing quieter. "I can hear him sometimes, calling out. I'm not sure if it's actually him, or my imagination…" Natsuki glanced back at Shizuru, her eyes full of pain.

Shizuru didn't know how to respond, she had an almost eternal being sitting in front of her, but she seemed just as confused about her past as Shizuru was from hearing it.

Shizuru raised her hand and brushed against the small tear that had escaped emerald eyes. "What was his name…your fiancé?"

"Takeda…He was a warrior. My father wanted to join our two families. Mine was second next to his, my father wanted the power, and he didn't seem to mind seeing me sent off." Natsuki laughed darkly, "I don't know why I care that he died…he was awful, taking what he wanted. Except he seemed to loose any kind of tact when around me…that night he tired to force me…I just couldn't Shizuru, I couldn't do it!" Natsuki voice grew desperate, as if trying to explain herself to Shizuru.

"Natsuki, I don't think badly of you…I would never think badly of you, it wasn't your fault. Don't ever think it was" Shizuru implored.

Shizuru felt anger begin to well up. She tried to push it down, but knowing he tried to force **her **Natsuki angered the tawny haired woman.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called. She moved her hand that was being held rather tightly by Shizuru.

Shizuru glanced back at Natsuki, she hadn't realized she was squeezing the dark haired girls hand so hard. Quickly loosening her grip she gave a reassuring smile.

-h-

Nao located where Natsuki would have first appeared after being cast out. She walked around the alley, glancing at the cans and dirt. She could sense the presence of someone else that had been there. Their aura was intertwined with Natsuki's.

Following the path the energy took she followed it out to the street. Glancing around she just saw streets, tall buildings and people everywhere.

"Someone found her," Nao growled. She walked further down the street before climbing up one of the smaller buildings. She scanned the cityscape, attempting to sense Natuski's powers, or what remained of them.

The sky was lit up in a bright red sunset…the best time to hunt down spiritual creatures. They couldn't hide from the blinding sunlight, but the need to come out would be strong.

Death…she could sense it, someone had died. And Natsuki's signature had been close. Nao leapt off the building, running quickly to the last location Natsuki had made her presence known.

The building rose above her, slipping in the doors behind an elderly couple. Avoiding the elevator she walked to the stair well and began her ascent. Every floor she opened the door and glanced inside.

Nao wasn't sure how long it had been but finally she sensed something. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but it was definitely more then what she'd been getting.

The red head stepped out into the hall, walking down she felt the presence grow stronger. Smiling to herself she recognized Natsuki's strong aura.

Nao stopped in front of the last door in the hall, and raised her fist to knock.


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for the wait, finals have been sneaking up on me and then popped up out of nowhere!

Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, it kinda took the story in a completely different way then I intended when I started this...but I hope you like it.

Again feed back is greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p>Natsuki's head snapped toward the door. Her heart filled with dread.<p>

Shizuru let go of her head and stepped toward the door. Glancing through the peephole she saw a young woman with flaming red hair cut short. Confused she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hello…How may I help you?" She questioned, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, my name is Nao Yuuki, and I'm looking for a young woman…She goes by the name Natsuki".

Shizuru felt her smile falter slightly. "Why are you looking for her, is she a criminal?" the taller woman questioned.

Nao put on a grave face, putting as much empathy into it as she could manage. "I'm afraid she is a patient at the mental Hospital. She has run off, and I heard someone say they saw a young woman matching her description." She hung her head slightly

"Mental hospital?" Shizuru asked in surprise.

Nao nodded "She has hallucinations. She thinks she is a supernatural being. It's quite sad really, such a nice girl. She's very convincing…you'd be surprised how many people believe her."

Shizuru froze, her smile still firmly in place. She heard the movement behind her, glancing back she saw Natsuki standing there. Her skin appeared to be more pale then usual, her eyes wide. Shizuru moved slightly in front of her.

-h-

Natsuki stared at the doorway, the shadows swirling angrily around the figure standing there.

The sickly sweet voice broke through: "Natuski…it's been a while" Nao smiled. The dark haired girl finally took notice of the tall shape standing slightly in front of her; stepping around Shizuru she narrowed her eyes at the demon in front of her.

"Now Natsuki, we can do this the hard way or the easy way…it's really your choice" Nao spoke.

Natsuki squinted in the red heads direction, making out her flaming red hair and lime green eyes; the evil glint from memory was still firmly in place. Natsuki stepped forward and brining her fist she struck. Her fist flew past Nao's ear. Bringing her other one around, she missed again. Quickly spinning she brought her leg around hoping to catch the red head on the side of the head.

Natuski felt the cold hand wrap around her ankle before she could react. Her body slammed into the ground, her head bouncing of the cold hard tiles.

The dark haired woman heard her name yelled out. Natuski rolled out of the way glancing back in time to see the dark outline of a boot right where her head used to be.

Raising her hand Natsuki concentrated past the throbbing of her head, and forced the shadows forward. They charged at Nao, swarming her, swiping scratching tugging at the red head. The exertion was beginning to takes it tolls on the dark haired girl, as she could feel her concentration slipping.

Nao felt the cold slashing carving up her cloths and skin. Growling angrily she ran at the tawny haired woman who had stepped out into the hall. Nao grabbed her around the waist. Sneering at Natsuki who was still on the floor she began to shimmer. "I guess you chose the hard way. Since you refuse to come, I'll take this lovely woman instead." Nao said, winking at Natsuki.

Shizuru watched as Natuski's face went from anger to shock and worry. It seemed like her world slowed down, Natuski leapt up off the ground and charged at them. She felt her self being knocked back as the world dimmed.

-h-

Shizuru hadn't realized she had closed her eyes. Slowly opening them she glanced around. The world was dim, only a slight orange tinge could be seen. Shizuru brought her hand up to rub her temples; a slight throbbing was beginning to irritate her.

She took a step forward, her foot splashed as it landed in a puddle. Shizuru looked down at it in frustration, feeling the water soak through her sock.

"AHHHH!"

Shizuru spun around; she felt the scream right down to hear bones. The throbbing in her head began to thump, but not an uncomfortable, it fuled her adrenaline.

Shizuru took off sprinting in the direction of the scream. Her sprint lead her to a small tunnel, quickly ducking down she shuffled through watching her head. The path spilt in two, stopping and listening shizuru heard the clank of metal and some muffled voices.

Walking quickly in the direction of the voices ceiling raised, standing up straight she moved as silently as possible. The further she got the louder the voice was getting. She saw a door up head; shadows were making strange shapes as a torch burned on the opposite wall.

There was a small grate near the upper part of the door, slowly peeking through it; she could see Natsuki hanging from chains in the roof. Her view was obstructed by a figure stepping in front of her Natsuki.

Shizuru ducked down, listening intently she heard Nao speak "hmm…you don't seem as happy to see me as usual."

Shizuru flinched when she heard a smack. "You know Natusku, you could have just killed her…if you'd done that you'd be forgiven for neglecting you duty" Nao said

Natsuki spoke, "there is no forgiveness in hell" she said quietly.

"Oh, poor Reaper…you only send people to hell, but yet you've never been yourself? How do you like it?" Nao asked. "I enjoy it myself, but then again being a demon might make me a biased party" she chuckled darkly.

Shizuru was frozen _Hell! They were in Hell? Demon…everything she always brushed off was real, and she was stuck in it._ Shivering from the cold coming off the metal door against her back, she tried to think of a way to get Natuski out of this.

Shizuru heard a whimper again but no sound that would explain the noise. Her imagination began to run wild with possible things Nao could be doing to her Natsuki at this very moment.

White-hot rage began to bubble within her. Standing up she glared at the offending door that stood between herself and Natsuki. The burning began to spread to her limbs, her eyesight sharpened, the shadows cast by the torch diminished till they were non-existent.

Breathing deeply Shizuru could feel her sane mind slipping away. The only thoughts that were coherent were that Natsuki was being hurt and she wasn't doing anything.

Shizuru stepped up to the door, raising her leg up she struck.

-h-

Natsuki heard the loud cracking sound and the screech of metal. Raising her head she saw a figure with burning red eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, those eyes reminded her of someone…_but that's impossible, the last hydra died hundreds of years ago, I watched her die…_

The tall figure stepped into the room, the closer they came the more the shadows in Natsuki vision began to scurry to and fro trying to hide. They were terrified of this person.

Nao had her back to Natsuki, just staring at the red eyed being. Before Nao could do anything the figure was attacking. They were both moving to fast for Natsuki to see what was going on.

They slowed down till the figure was holding Nao up by the throat before tossing her carelessly against the wall. They turned around slowly, Natsuki's eyes widened. Shizuru looked back at her. Her red eyes looked half crazed, and did not leave Natsuki's own emeralds as she walked closer.

Shizuru reached up above Natsuki's head and yanked on the chains suspending her from the ceiling. They broke loose causing Natsuki to fall and stumbled as her feet hit the earthen ground. Clutching her middle with her hands, she felt Shizuru's own wrap around her.

Shizuru's arms were shaking, and her head was resting against Natsuki's own.

Natuski could feel her breath against her ear "what's going on?" Shizuru whispered.

Straitening up slightly, Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist holding on tightly. "I couldn't control it, I wanted to kill her!" Shizuru broke in hysterically. "Why do I feel this way…." Shizru was shaking even more now, her breaths coming in shallow. "I need to protect you Natsuki, but I don't understand why I feel this way…please tell me!"

"…Viola..." Natsuki whispered

-h-

_Natsuki stepped into the cave. She hadn't feared anything since she was human, but here she was trembling with fear as she walked deeper into the hydra's den._

_The dark walls were sucking the little light that was filtering in from the entry of the cave, causing the interior to appear more eerie then it actually was. Up head she could hear the hesitant footsteps from the human who thought he was brave enough to slay the hydra. She shook her head at the thought…no one had managed it, not even some human man with a shiny sword._

_She heard the steps slow to a halt. The cloaked figure walked up behind him, she peered around his shoulder in the narrow passage. She could see a light up ahead. Following behind the man, they entered into a large cavern with an underground lake filling the entire area, the small strip of ground she stood on spread halfway around the lake to her left and fell off into the black waters._

_Natsuki stepped away from the waters edge, not having realized she'd come so close. Pressing her back to the caverns wall she stared attentively at the shiny black surface. She thought she saw a rippling come from the centre but she brushed it off as her imagination._

_The foolish human who had slipped her mind took a step closer to the water, brining her focus back to him. He gripped the sword in both hands, gingerly stepping into the shallows. When nothing happened, he bent down picking up a rock he stood back up and tossed into the lake. The dark haired woman held her breath, as the echo of the splash faded away. The human smirked slightly when nothing happened. He stepped further into the water, chuckling lightly._

_She watched him step further into the water. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to enter the lake to separate his soul, but from the way he was progressing deeper into the water it seemed like the fates were going to make her follow him. _

_Watching the ripples spreading out into the lake she noticed that not all of them were coming from his walking…some had originated from the middle of the dark water. Staring intently she saw some bubbles break the surface, then a huge head serpent like head rose out of the water. The sound of the water crashing back into the lake echoed all around, overwhelming Natsuki with the sound. _

_The man froze knee deep in the lake. He looked up, staring at the large head that was soon followed by more rising up to either side of the centre one. The cloaked figure on the bank stared in shock. The red slitted eyes looked at the human unblinking. _

_Bowing its head it came closer to the human, almost taunting it with how close it had come. The human took his chance. Jumping forward he brought his sword down, only for it to crash into the water. The hydra had pulled back just in time. Its other head had come around from behind him, grabbing him in its mouth it plunged back into the water. _

_Natsuki stared at the place the creature had disappeared into. The feeling of the man's life ebbing away reached the woman on the shore. She could feel herself began to walk toward the dark waters. His life was calling to her; the overwhelming erg to free his soul was becoming too strong. She felt the exact moment his body died, but his soul was still being held, if she didn't get to him soon he'd come back only to drown again._

_She hadn't realized she'd entered the water till she saw the glimmer of scales near the surface not far away from her. Freezing mid-step she saw the creature raise one of its heads above the water. It stared at her, the water shining off its dark scales, causing the small amount of light in the chamber to dance along the walls. Natsuki couldn't help but think the creature was beautiful, though the fear quickly started to come back to her, as its large head moved down toward her._

_The animal stopped moving about 2 meters away from her. Staring at the animal up close she could see that some of the scales were tinted purple. There was a low growl, which brought her eyes back to the hydras eyes. The animal seemed to be glaring at her. Gulping she went to move back, but it growled again. _

_Natsuki didn't know what it wanted, but it didn't want her to move, but it was also not happy with her just standing there either. Swallowing quickly Natsuki spoke "What do you want? I'm here to do a job…but I c-can't get it done with you just standing there!" She cringed inwardly at her stutter._

_She clenched her hands together tightly, she had no idea if this would be the end of her immortal existence or if maybe she could just run and leave the human's soul where it is. _

_The hydra seemed to stop glaring and its eyes softened slightly. The cloaked figure moved her foot back again. This time the creature didn't do anything. Natsuki stepped completely out of the water before meeting the hydras eyes again. _

_Natsuki felt more confident after it didn't do anything. Pulling her hood off, she glared at the hydra darkly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go swimming for that body you left at the bottom of this lake!" She said harshly. _

_The hydra just pulled completely out of the water, and moved off to the side as if to allow her access to the dark lake. Natsuki pulled her cloak off and set it further up the shore hoping to keep it dry. The dark haired woman stepped back into the cold water. Eyeing the hydra warily, she thought it looked almost amused which began to replace her fear with irritation. _

_She stepped further in and swam to the middle of the lake. She could feel the human's soul calling out right under her. Glancing down she treaded water before diving under the icy water. _

_She swam deeper; the water felt like it was closing in on her. The darkness seeping into her vision began to make her feel vulnerable. She could see the body a little deeper. Pulling herself closer, she came to a stop right above it. She lowered her hand onto the man, concentrating on his soul; she slowly detached it from his physical body. After the process was complete she pushed off the ground and swam as quickly to the surface as she could. She didn't need to breath, but the idea of not breathing for so long was unnerving. When she broke the surface she took a large gulp of air feeling it spread through her lungs brought her comfort._

_She swam back to shore, pulling herself out of the water she noticed the hydra was not where it was when she went under. Natsuki glanced around, and then finally spotted, sitting near her cloak, a woman._

_This woman had long light brown hair that was let loose and flowed down her back. Her lightly tanned skin showing no blemishes. Natsuki felt herself grow embarrassed when she realized that this woman was not wearing any coverings, she was completely nude and seemed to not mind what so ever. _

_Clearing her throat she slowly stepped forward. The woman tipped her head forward from where it had been leaning against the wall. She opened her eyes, and smiled at Natsuki. _

_Natsuki's mouth fell open, when she saw her slitted ruby eyes looking right back at her. The woman had two small fangs that were showing in her smile. The dark haired girl moved to the side, trying to get to her cloak but not walk directly up to the woman. Seeing her actions the tawny haired women began to smirk. _

_The dark haired girl noticed that the hydra had not moved, so she took her chance and walked quickly up to her cloak. Bending down she grabbed it, standing back up the woman across from her mirrored her actions. _

_Natsuki froze clutching on the piece of cloth tightly. The woman tilted her head down, trying to meet Natsuki eyes. Looking down at her with a slight frown she brought her hand to the dark haired woman's cheek. She ducked down slightly, and drew Natsuki's face up with her hand. _

_The hydra began to gently caress Natsuki's cheek with her thumb "I've never met such a beautiful reaper before…" she said softly. _

_Natsuki felt warmth spread through her body that she had never experienced before. She felt the heat fill her cheeks, "umm...you are the hydra!" She felt silly with her response, 'of course she's the hydra, who else would she be' Natsuki admonished herself._

_Chuckling lightly she brought her other hand up to Natsuki's wet hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Please, I would much rather have you call me Viola, hydra is just what the people have named me. I'd rather you call me by my real one." She said, looking almost hopeful._

_Natsuki nodded, her heart began to beat faster then it had in a long time. Brining her hand up to cover the one on her cheek she spoke the name "…viola…" _


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They did make me write this chapter a lot sooner, but I kept forgetting to put it onto my computer, and for that I aplogize for keepin you wonderful people waiting.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Natsuki finally pulled away from the taller woman. She looked up into Shizuru's eyes. Her eyes were still slitted like a serpents but she didn't seem to notice.<p>

The dark haired woman grabbed shizuru's hand "come, we need to leave now!" She said while tugging the other woman along. Natsuki grasped her ribs with her free hand. Sharp pains kept shooting through her body with every step she took almost brining her to tears. Brushing it off she pushed ahead. Natsuki hesitantly poked her head through the doorway peering both ways before turning to Shizuru "which way did you come?"

"The left" Shizuru spoke, her fingers tightening their hold on the smaller woman. Shizuru looked down the right passage as Natsuki dragged her to the left.

Natsuki came to a stop and suddenly turned pulling Shizuru into a small crevice that led off of the tunnel. "These cracks always lead to a way out…" Natsuki said, her voice wavering with uncertainty.

The walls began to narrow and the ceiling lowered. Shizuru felt her chest begin to tighten. The taller woman could feel the ceiling scraping against her hair.

Natsuki was moving as quickly as she could when she was forcibly pulled to a stop. Glancing back she saw Shizuru standing near the entrance, the sound of pounding footsteps echoing in their ears.

Natsuki pulled on her hand, but Shizuru didn't move an inch. Shizuru leaned down to her ear "It's to small. I won't fit!" She hissed.

* * *

><p><em>Viola followed Natsuki to the entrance to the large cavern, but every time she would refuse to step out of the large cave. Natsuki turned to her "Viola-san, please come with me. You don't have to stay here!" She said grasping at the warm hands.<em>

_Viola just shook her head. "My dear Reaper, I wish I could…but there are just some things we are cursed to live with. I'd rather wait for you here." She said smiling._

_Natsuki glared "but why? I don't see any curse holding you back! I want you to be with me…" She said the last part quieter._

_The tawny haired woman opened her mouth to respond only to think better of her answer. "It's not that I don't want to be with you. I can no-"_

"_No! Don't lie to me. Tell me what it is!"_

_The hydra stared at the emerald eyes, before looking at the narrow entrance to the tunnels. "The tunnels…they are small. I just-I don't know how to explain." She spoke; she'd never had trouble speaking her thoughts before._

_Natsuki glanced at her questioningly. "You're afraid?" _

_The hydra just nodded solemnly_

"_Oh…"_

* * *

><p>Natsuki pulled herself out of her sudden memory. Peering up at the taller woman she placed her hand on the side of her cheek. "Shizuru, It's not to small. I promise you that we will get through this, you just have to trust me" Natsuki smiled at her.<p>

She felt the light haired woman nod slowly. The dark haired woman moved back to the crack. Squeezing her way between the rocks she turned her head forward and began to push through.

She felt Shizuru began to move behind her. Natsuki released a breath of air in relief only for her side to scrap against a sharp outcropping of rocks, sending aganizing pain right to her core. Sucking in air she held her breath, hoping that it didn't make to much sound.

They had been side stepping there way through for what felt like forever to Shizuru. She had become used to the scraping of stones, but not the overwhelming feeling of being pressed down upon. The only thing keeping her moving forward was the dark head that was moving in front of her.

Shizuru began to notice Natsuki was slowing down, and even stopping. Sounds of shallow breathing and sharp intakes of breath were coming more and more often. The next time Natsuki came to a stop Shizuru spoke up "are you alright Natsuki?"

She heard a small grunt from the woman in front of her, before a quiet "yes" followed.

She began to move again, her breathing seemed to even out, though it sounded more forced then natural to Shizuru. She was about to ask if the other woman was hurt, when she felt a tug and then Natsuki's hand was ripped out of hers, she heard a distant splash soon after.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled. Pushing herself faster she wasn't paying attention to anything other then finding Natsuki, when her feet were suddenly no longer on stone and she plummeted down into cold waters.

* * *

><p>"You let her go!" He screamed. Reito was pacing the cell, muttering angrily to himself.<p>

The red head cowered in the corner head hanging. She hadn't thought the other woman would be a threat. How was she supposed to know she was some supernatural creature as well!

Reito finally came to a stop in front of her, eyes burning with rage. "What happened?" He growled.

Nao swallowed quickly "I had her, okay! But she was with someone when I grabbed her. How was I supposed to know she could travel through the portals! Humans can't unless they are dead! But she did, and she came out of nowhere. She almost killed me!" She said.

Reito glanced away, his voice becoming quieter "you didn't know that you were in the presence of a supernatural creature?" Glancing down at her, he paced away. "You did not hear her coming down the passageway?" Turning he walked back. "You were so unaware that you couldn't even fight back, when you had a steel door between you?" His voice grew deeper.

Nao gasped as his hand grabbed her throat, slamming her against the cell wall forcing the air out of her lungs. She brought her hands up to try and pry his off of her throat but it was not use.

"Why do I keep you around!" he spat out, throwing her away from himself. "You will stay here, when I am in need of your lack of skill I will send for you. Until then…" He turned to her smirking and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Natsuki felt the cold water engulf her. The sudden need for air overriding any other thought. Kicking frantically, she fought against the ripping currant toward what she could only assume was the surface. Her head came up above the water for only a second, she gasped in air before being pulled back down. <em>This is it…I'm going to drown<em> she thought.

Natsuki felt a hand grab her arm and tug. Her body was pulled out of the water and dragged to the shore. They both stumbled out of the water dripping wet, and freezing cold. Natsuki began coughing up water; her lungs feeling like they didn't want to be in her body any more and the only solution were to cough them up.

Finlay after much gasping, she glanced up at her saviour. Glowing ruby eyes stared back at her. "Natsuki…My dear Reaper, would you mind explaining to me why I'm saving you from drowning in an underground river?" She said in a lilting voice.

Natsuki straitened up "d-don't call me that Shizuru, you know I'm not a reaper anymore" She huffed in annoyance.

Shizuru just stared at her confused "ara… I must have been gone a lot longer then I originally thought," she muttered to herself.

"Come on, let's find away out of the place" Nastuki said. The dark haired woman opened her eyes wider in an attempt to see better. But the darkness was impenetrable. She was used to not seeing at this point, but the sound of rushing water was disorienting her.

She stumbled away from the waters edge, placing her palms against the cold stonewalls. She began to make her way down stream.

"Still having trouble with the shadows?" Shizuru questioned.

"Yes…but that's not it, it's so dark down here no one could see any goddamm thing!" She exclaimed angrily. "…Wait what do you mean still?" Natsuki asked hesitantly.

Shizuru moved closer, "you don't remember? Before I was taking away from you, you couldn't stop the shadows at all unless I was there." She placed her hand on the darker woman's shoulder. "Natsuki you didn't forget about me did you?" she asked in a broken voice.

Realization bean to dawn on the smaller woman, her mouth dropped open. Natsuki couldn't seem to comprehend what was going on. "But you can't be…I watched you die! Viola-san…you are dead!" Natsuki could feel herself loosing control, as tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes.

"My dear Natsuki, you call my other self by their first name, you can also call me by it" she placed her hand on the Natsuki's cheek. Leaning forward spoke again "I didn't die…I was just gone for a short while. I would never leave you alone forever."

Natsuki felt a puff of air against her lips, as Shizuru leaned forward pressing her lips against the dark haired girls.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm very sorry for the long wait, and the length of this chapter. I've already started working on the next one, so I promise it will not take as long as this one.

Thank you all for the reviews, even the one using all caps to tell me to update :) I love recieving your feedback.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Natsuki was being lead by the hand. Shizuru was just in front of her but it was to dark to make her out. Natsuki felt the grief well up in her chest. Knowing she was back…<em>her<em> Shizuru was back. The pain she felt when she watched her soul being ripped from her body ingrained into her mind kept replaying. The piercing scream echoing threw her thoughts. Natsuki scrunched her shoulders up, unable to rid herself of the memory.

Shizuru slowed down "we have to swim the rest of the way Natsuki", her fingers holding tighter to the pale one in her grip. She noticed the pained expression on the smaller woman's face. She wanted to lean down and kiss away all of her pain, but she understood that Natuki had changed. She wasn't the new Reaper anymore she'd seen more pain and death then anyone ever should.

"Natsuki?" She spoke softly turning toward her and placing her other hand on the darker woman's shoulder.

Snapping her head up Natsuki saw the glowing red eyes staring back at her "u-uh what did you say?"

"We have to swim the rest of the way…the ground ends."

Natsuki nodded "alright…umm, can we stay in the shallows?"

Shizuru looked at the river that was plunging further down the tunnel. She knew Natsuki couldn't see anything, the way her eyes seemed to be opened as wide as they can go, staring at her own eyes. "The shore and shallows stop completely I'm afraid…"

The fear began to spread across Natskis's face. Shizuru pulled her forward leaning in closer so as took look Natsuki right in the eye "I will make sure you are safe!" She said strongly.

Natsuki nodded. She felt the loss of warmth the minute shizuru stepped back, this time she gripped her elbow and pulled her into the water.

The water didn't feel as cold as when she first plunged in Natsuki noted absentmindedly. The current began tugging at her calves' then her thighs. When she became surer of her footing Shizuru's hand was no longer holding onto her.

Natsuki jerkily stepped further into the water desperately searching for Shizuru. _'Was it all a dream? Did Reito really capture me, I'm I just hallucination? Was Nao's torture too much?_

Was seeing Shizuru again all made up. Maybe she'd finally passed out…Maybe she was finally at that point between life and death, so similar to the time right before she became a Reaper.

Natsuki felt tears prick at her eyes. _'How could you come back Shizuru…you died. It was my fault, all my fault._ She thought to herself. _'It was my fate, not yours. It was never supposed to be yours'_ Her legs were growing numb with ever step she took deeper into the freezing water.

The raging river now reached her waist; the strength of the water was causing her legs to struggle to hold her upright. This was the end, whether it be in her mind or not, she was lost.

Natsuki slumped her shoulders, her body relaxing, right before the water swept her downstream she felt a cold scaly arm wrap around her waist, pulling her fully into the icy current.

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsuki…you've finally decided to grace me with your presence once again." Shizuru said smiling gently.<em>

"_Viola-san" Natsuki said embarrassed. _

_The cloaked figure stepped further into the great cavern._

_The hydra rose gracefully from her sitting position along the waters edge. She walked toward the smaller woman. Shizuru brought her hand to Natsuki's check, before leaning in and kissing the cloaked figure on the forehead under the hood._

"_I'm so happy to see you again" she said standing back to her full height. "What brings you here?"_

"_I wanted to see you " Natsuki spoke quietly, turning her face to the side attempting to hide her pinking cheeks. _

_Shizuru couldn't help the smile that split across her face 'how cute!' she thought, "I must thank you for coming then, my dear Reaper"_

_Natsuki turned her head back to the other woman. Shizuru stood there with such a large smile Natsuki couldn't fight the urge to hug the other woman anymore. Stepping forward quickly Natsuki flung her arms around the light haired woman's waist, her hood falling off in the process. She felt warm arms wrap around her in return._

"_I missed you…Shizuru" Natsuki said into the other woman's shoulder. The only response was the tightening of the arms around her shoulders._

* * *

><p><em>Retio walked quietly down the tunnel. He had seen Natsuki enter here, though her coming to the caves of the hydra did not make sense. Since no human had tried to kill the beast in years, and since there wasn't death here Natsuki wouldn't need to be there.<em>

_He slowed his walk down when he saw the opening in the left of the tunnel. He didn't hear any movement so he continued on. Stopping right before the opening he slowly peered into the great cavern._

_He saw two people sitting together, their backs facing toward him. He recognized Natsuki's long dark hair. But the woman next to her is what sparked his interest. Her wavy light coloured hair fell almost to her waist, and even from where he was standing he could tell she was tall. He unintentially stepped toward them his foot scrapping along the ground slightly. The light haired goddess's head snapped around to him. Hard red eyes stared back at him. He sprung back around the corner breathing slightly heavy. _

_He leaned his head back against the wall, when he heard someone clear there throat near him. Snapping to attention he saw those snake like red eyes staring at him from the entry way to the cavern. _

_Reito straitened standing to his full height, attempting to look down upon this woman when Natsuki's voice broke him away from his thoughts. _

"_What's going on?" He heard her say from inside the cave. Sparing one last glance at the beautiful woman before him he smirked slightly before turning and striding off down the passage. He couldn't have that Reaper know he had been spying on her._

* * *

><p>Reito growled in frustration. Natsuki had gotten away. '<em>How dare she!'<em> He paced back and fourth fuming. She ruined everything _'it was her fault!_' His love died because of that little brat. He spared her life. He gave her immortality! And this is how she had repaid him. She was selfish!

He dropped onto a chair his head falling into his hands. Why did his red-eyed love jump in front of that meddlesome Reaper? He should have let her husband finish her off! Reito sat up straight. _'Her husband…_' "Takeda! Of course" He exclaimed, leaping to his feet and sprinting out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the wait, this chapter is not long nor was it updated faster and I'm very sorry for both. There won't be to many chapters left after this, since the story is coming near to it's climax.

Please review, they help me judge how people are taking the story, and whether or not it's understandable. Thank you so much for reading thus far. I hope you all of a wonderful day! :)

* * *

><p>Natsuki felt her body falling. Snapping her eyes open she saw bright sunlight. She didn't understand what was going on, <em>am I actually falling?<em> Natsuki twisted and saw the water coming up to her fast. Brining her arms up she braced for impact. A pair of arms wrapped around her body tightly right before she crashed into the surface below.

Water rushed passed her ears as she kicked with her legs to pull herself and companion back to the surface.

Shizuru and Natsuki broke through the water, both gasping for air. Shizuru spluttered, she couldn't remember the last time she craved oxygen. Was this body weaker? Shizuru snapped out of her mussing when she felt the tugs coming from the dark haired woman she was still holding onto.

The current was pulling them, and Natsuki was trying to drag them both to shore. One long arm let go of the slim waist and began to aid in Natsuki's attempt to pull them to land.

Her feet connected with small pebbles as she pulled the smaller woman with her. Trees pushed out over the river, taking away any kind of beach. Shizuru reached the embankment; it rose out of the water only being held together by roots and bushes. Placing her hands on Natsuki's waist she hefted her out of the water.

A sharp pain pulsed through Natsuki's body as she was lifted. She tried to ignore it by grabbing onto some roots and pulling her the rest of the way up. But the burning pain continued to spread to the rest of her body.

Flopping gracelessly on the grass further up the bank Natsuki stared up at the light. The shadows danced across the streams of light, but did not block out the sun entirely. Hearing Shizuru come up beside her Natsuki closed her eyes tightly. She did not want to see her. She couldn't see her. If this was not real, if she had made it all up to escape her pain she couldn't continue.

Shizuru scrunched her eyebrows in confusion when she saw Natsuki squeeze her eyes shut.

"Ara, does Natsuki not want to see me?" She questioned lightly. She tried to hide the pain from her voice. Staring down at the figure she tried to force the doubt out of her mind but what if Natsuki didn't want too. Did she only want Shizuru Fujino? Shizuru remembered everything from this life, she remembers Natsuki all those years ago, the pale face under the hood. She was exactly the same as when she first met her, but she hadn't remembered.

Shizuru sunk down till she was lying next to the dark haired woman. She stared up at the sky, had Natsuki really changed so much? Her reaper was a human now; she had never known what she was like when she was only human.

What if Natsuki wanted a normal life, could she give that to her? Shaking her head slightly, Shizuru knew she could not.

"I'm-I'm sorry". The voice broke Shizuru out of her musings. She looked at the woman lying next to her. Her eyes were still clenched shut. "Please forgive me! I can't-" a chocked sobbed cut off her sentence.

Shizuru rolled onto her side gazing at the young woman next to her. Her body was tensed; hands clenched turning her knuckles white. "Shizuru…are you real? This isn't made up is it? I can't have this be my mind creating thins!" Natsuki sobbed.

Shizuru reached her hand out placing it on Natsuki's cheek. "Natsuki…" She said softly. The green eyes refused to open. Shizuru felt her heart tug in sadness. "I am real Natsuki." She said, hoping that would gain more of a response.

Wind blew through the trees above them. The rustling the only nois that was heard, the two women lay on the ground soaking from their plunge into the river. Natsuki's body began to shiver. The warm hand placed on her cheek the only think keeping her from succumbing to the absolute darkness pressing in on her.

Warmth traveled from the hand placed on her cheek through her body, causing tingles to spread through her. Natsuki opened her eyes still refusing to turn over and face what she had lost. Looking up into the canopy of trees was relaxing her stiff body.

The shadows were fighting against some invisible force, with every push from them dragged them further and further out of her line of vision, scurrying to the dark recesses of her mind. For the first time Natsuki was curious as to what they were. They couldn't be the souls she released from the physical body she knew. But then what or who were they?

"Natsuki…" A soothing voice said

The voice was tugging at her heart. She could not resist, that voice was safe and secure. Finally rolling over, her emerald eyes took in the woman in front of her.

Natsuki felt an ache in her chest, as if something was trying to push out of her and reach for the woman before her. The soft features lay before her, light hair splayed on the ground in waves. Natsuki reached up with one hand, running her fingers through the soft tresses.

Shizuru's eyes slid closed. She hummed in contentment. She had Natsuki with her again, after what felt like ages.

* * *

><p>Reito watched, as Takeda was lead into the room. His skin looked a sticky grey colour, causing the scar on his face to stand out even more distinctly.<p>

Stepping forward he closed his eyes. He could feel his mind stretching, searching for a singular soul. He felt Natsuki's presence but not her location. The souls attached to her began panicking. They feared him.

He searched through the many lost ones attached to her. Finally finding the one he was seeking. Mentally reaching out he grabbed the dark soul, as it squirmed and struggled against his grip. Forcibly pulling it from Natsuki's mind.

The soul was being pulled through a mirror plane of existence to him. If things went according to plan this soul would know where Natsuki was and remember the way it had come. Bringing his hands up he felt the cold, clammy body in front of him. Placing one hand on the side of the head and the other over it's chest, he pushed the soul back into the physical body that was known as Takeda.

The eyes flew open, giving Reito a haunted look before slowly focusing on the person in front of him.

"Takeda, where is Natsuki?" Reito's calming voice said.

Takeda hesitated, his brows scrunching in confusion before springing up in recognition "Natsuki…"

"Yes, where is Natsuki?"

Takeda stepped back; spinning in place he began walking toward the tunnels entrance.

* * *

><p>Natsuki felt a pull from her mind, as if something was being taken from her. But just as it had come it was gone, her head suddenly felt lighter as if the thing taken was dragging her down. Shaking her head she continued forward, albeit a bit confused.<p>

Shizuru walked beside the other woman. Her hand tightly clasped by the paler one. After seeing the recognition in Natsuki's eyes Shizuru's heart had soared.

Their pace was slow; the dark haired woman's feet were dragging across the moss-covered ground, only picking up when there was a fallen tree or branches in their path.

A rustling sound came from their right. Natsuki jumped between Shizuru and the bush. Only to see a small bird fly out of it's branches. Visibly shaken Ntasuki quckly began their trek.

"Natsuki, where are you going?" She said warily.

Glancing back at her the dark haired woman shrugged her shoulders. Turning back around "I'm not quite sure, we just need to get as far away from those caves as possible".

"But if we are in hell then we are trapped…"

"This isn't hell." Natsuki spoke assuredly. Trudging forward at a steadier pace.

"That demon said we were, if not then where are we?" Shizuru was becoming worried. Her adrenaline from the escape had worn off, leaving only confusion.

"We can't be in hell. A human body and soul are unable to remain together on any other plane of existence." She said, while glancing around them nervously. "And since you and I are both humans we wouldn't have survived the trip".

"Ara-can Natsuki really consider me a human still?" Shizuru asked, feeling sad at the thought. Even if Shizuru did have her memories back of her past life, she still was human, but what she had been able to do back in the tunnels only lead to doubt.

Natsuki came to a stop; she had heard a slight waver in Shizuru's voice. Turning to face her fully she pulled Shizuru into a tight hug. Shizuru's arms tightened around her waist.

"I don't know what is true…" Shizuru sighed out. "My memories have to different lives, but I don't know which one is me" Shizuru's thoughts were warring over each other all fighting for dominance. "I feel as if I'm loosing myself to instincts rather then thoughts. It's all so confusing." She pulled away from Natsuki. "I want to kill that demon with my bare hands for what she did to you" Shizuru shook her head slightly as if trying to rid herself of such ideas. "Deep down I want to see its bloody and broken body laying in front of me…"

Natsuki stated at her in understanding. Her two lives were at contrast. Shizuru from this time had never fought, or seen many of the gory things her past life had. But with these tom memories coming together she's frightened of what she wants.

"You are human, and I'm a half crazed monster-I"

"You are not a monster, nor are you crazy. It doesn't matter to me whether you are human or not, you are my Shizuru! And I finally have you back!" Natsuki said, cutting Shizuru off.

"How? I got us stuck out here. I can't even protect you!" Shizuru took anther step back.

Natsuki growled in frustration, stepping forward she grabbed Shizuru by the face " I don't need your protection, I just need you!"

She pulled Shizuru down as she rose up on her toes. Natsuki crashed her lips against the taller woman's trying to press as close to her as possible.

* * *

><p>Takeda walked quickly through the forest, sometimes speeding up to a jog only to slow to a stop, look around then start walking again.<p>

Reito's pace was calm and controlled; following at a short distance so as not to distract Takeda from is mission.

A voice broke Reito out of his musing, "Natsuki, she will be with me again?"

"Of course" spoke Reito "You will have her for all eternity"

Takeda smiled, but it dropped from his face when voices drifted to them. Takeda broke into a run. Crashing through the undergrowth he broke out into a clearing where Natsuki and Shizuru stood pressed against each other.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm sorry, I did not mean for the story to take this long. But, I can say that it is almost done. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the next one is already completed, so it should be up in a couple days.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Natsuki, pulled away from Shizuru. The sound of someone crashing through the bushes turned her attention away. There, standing at the edge of the clearing was Takeda.<p>

The dark haired woman's mouth dropped open in shock. How was he alive? Shizuru turned to look in the direction of this person.

Shizuru cocked her head to the side. Glancing down at Natsuki, she saw the pale face look on with a mix of fear and shock. Shizuru fearing for Natuki's safety placed herself between Natsuki and the new person.

Takeda spotted Natsuki, a smile spread across his face. "Natsuki… I'm so happy to see you" His eyes narrowed. His face was screwed into a strange smirk and a sneer.

Natsuki felt herself tense up. There was no way that he could be back, unless they were actually in hell, which would make Viola actually dead. Was she wrong, could they not be on the mortal plane? She looked at Shizuru's back. What should she do? What will happen?

The air around them was thick with tension, with both sides watching the other. Takeda took a step forward, lifting his hand in invitation. "Please Natsuki, let me embrace you. It has been so long"

Takeda stepped forward, staring intently passed Shizuru. Natsuki was stuck in her mind, flashes of her old life, so long ago rushing past. Natsuki felt her body betray her. She stepped around Shizuru as if it was natural for her to accept the contact that Takeda was offering.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's arm, pulling her to a stop. "Natsuki" She hissed at the other girl. Shizuru watched the girl shrug from her grip, not pausing to look back. Takeda's smile widened. His Natsuki was coming to him. That monster didn't hold a candle to him.

Natsuki came up to him, not looking him in the eye. Her face tipped down, he closed the remaining distance. He brought his arms up and pulled Natsuki against him. The power he felt spread through his body. Natsuki felt the shadows cover her vision completely. Shizuru wasn't near; they were controlling her movements. Natsuki was trapped in her own mind. 'Shizuru, help' Natsuki's mind cried out.

Shizuru felt lost, did Natsuki want Takeda back, she had seemed so fearful at first. Her face already so pale had turned an ashen grey the minuet he was standing with them in the clearing. Shizuru stepped closer, her hand reaching out for the dark haired woman. She was so confused, what was happening.

Natsuki, did not move her arms up, she knew Takeda was holding her, knew his arms were wrapped around her back. "Natuski?" She heard Shizuru call out. 'Shizuru!' Natsuki thought. She struggled up from the dark; taking control of her limp arms she pushed Takeda away. The shadows screamed in annoyance. Swirling in and out. Natsuki only catching glimpses of light.

"You are dead!" Natsuki said shakily. Her voice was not as firm as she'd hoped. She felt the shadows reach toward the man, trying to grasp at his soul. Realizing the shadows wanted to end his life. Natsuki delved into his mind, she felt his life force hanging on, but it felt wrong. He wasn't supposed to be here at all. Natsuki's eyes widened in realization, "you were brought back!"

Shizuru watched as the dark haired woman spun around, staring into the trees. Shizuru walked up to her, keeping a wary eye on the one called Takeda. "Come out Reito!" Natsuki yelled.

Shizuru glanced toward where Natsuki had yelled. She saw movement and watched as a tall, dark haired man stepped out of the woods. She stared at him, 'how had I not sensed his presence'. She watched him intently, she felt a stirring of memory. She'd seen this man before.

_Natsuki lay on the banks of the large underground lake. She was waiting for shizuru to emerge from the water. Something about someone having tried to kill her again that she had to take care of. Natsuki heard the sound of water pouring back into the lake. Opening her eyes, she saw the large serpent like head hovering over hers. Natsuki sat up with a start, not expecting Shizuru to remain in her Hydra form._

"_Ara ara, Natuski, you still fear me?" Shizuru asked with a sad voice, shifting to her human form. _

_Natuski stared in shock, "What! No! Never, w-well, maybe at first, but not now." She leapt up wrapping her arms around the taller woman. Shizuru placed her arms around the dark haired woman's shoulders, placing her head upon the dark hair. _

_They stood there for a few minutes before Natsuki pulled back, she had a large smile on her face. "I have a surprise for you Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed. _

"_A surprise? You didn't have to get me anything my Natsuki, your presence is gift enough" Shizuru's smile widened when she saw the blush on the other woman's cheeks. _

_Natsuki turned away quickly, she ran over to her bag. She pulled out a large burgundy cloth. Standing up, she brought it back to the other woman. Letting it unfold, she held it up. The cloth stretched out until it hit the ground. _

"_Oh, what is it?" Shizuru asked her, head cocked to the side. Stepping closer she ran her fingers along the cloth. _

"_It's a cloak!" Natsuki exclaimed, I thought the colour would match your eyes. I bought it in a market; I even dressed in the modern clothes and spoke to the vendor! I tried it before, but I wore this" She fingered the black cloak hanging from her shoulders "they were a bit shocked and wouldn't sell me anything" she said self consciously. _

"_Natsuki does appear to be very scary wearing all black" Shizuru said, smiling at the other girl, before lowering her head to the other woman's ear "very mysterious… I wonder what's underneath" Shizuru felt the heat rise off the other's skin. _

"_Sh-Shizuru!" She exclaimed, turning her face away. Before turning back "You could if you wanted" She muttered, almost too quietly for Shizuru's keen ears to pick up. Her smile grew. Natsuki looked up, seeing the smile she couldn't help back smile back._

_Natsuki turned her eyes back to the cloak she held up, "hold still" she said to Shizuru. Stepping around the other woman she placed the cloth on the taller woman's shoulders. "Put your arms in here" She said, while guiding Shizuru's right arm through the sleeve. Shizuru did the same to the other side. Natsuki came back around to her front. Where she buttoned it up at the top. Stepping back, she let her eyes roam down the other woman's body, before quickly looking back up at the vibrant red eyes. _

_Shizuru ran her hands down the cloth; she felt her heart swell emotions. Natsuki had thought of her even when she wasn't around. She even made herself be seen by mortals. She knew the young woman had a hard time doing that; the young girl already had a hard enough time seeing things when in her invisible body. "Thank you so much, Natsuki." Shizuru stepped closer, bringing her hand up to cup the smaller woman's cheek. She leaned in, brushing her lips across Natsuki's. The other woman leaned into her, her hands finding their way to the taller woman's hips. Natsuki wrapped her arms around her._

"_I love you Shizuru" She spoke softly. _

_Shizuru couldn't help the wetness from her eyes as she whispered back. "I love you as well". _

_Sitting back down on the rocky beach Shizuru looked up. Natsuki would have usually sat next to her, telling her about her weeks or months and they'd spend the night talking. But, this time, Natsuki seemed to have other ideas. _

"_Shizuru come with me!" Natsuki said, her eyes hopeful_

"_Natsuki" the sitting woman said, "I can't leave"_

_Natsuki's face-hardened into determination_

"_No, you can, you just don't want to. I want to show you all these wonderful things outside this cave. There's more then just this lake!" she said, motioning to the water. _

_Shizuru stood up, "Natusuki this cave is where I belong. You know this! I cannot just go gallivanting off into the mortal world. I'm not mortal I'm noticeable" She said, her tone a bit harsher than she intended. _

_Natsuki glared up at her "You are so stuck in your own world, I want you to be with me. Not just once or twice a month." Natsuki spoke, her voice rising in tone._

_Shizuru stepped closer "Natsuki, I will not leave. And maybe if you came more often you wouldn't feel so upset about this. Or if it's such an inconvenience you don't need to come back." Shizuru realized what she'd said, her anger getting the best of her. Natsuki's face scrunched up in hurt anger._

_How did it come to this, they were sharing a moment only a little earlier. Natsuki dropped her head. She realized she was not worth it. Why would Shizuru not come with her? She'd protect her, take her somewhere with less people. _

"_Fine, I see how it is. I'm only here for your entertainment, but not good enough for you to leave" _

_Shizuru's eyes widened "No, Natsuki!" She ran after the other woman, who had walked over to the opening in the wall. The dark haired woman stepped out, "Natsuki!" Shizuru cried the other woman glanced over. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears. "Please don't leave," She pleaded, "I didn't mean what I said, and I love you. I just know nothing, but this." She motioned to the large cavern. _

_Natsuki came back "then why not come with me? I thought you'd want to"_

_Shizuru reached through the opening, grabbing the smaller girl's hand and pulling her back. She sighed, "I'm afraid Natsuki"_

_Natsuki's eyes widened in shock "afraid… afraid of what?" _

"_The largeness of the world. You always speak about it being so huge and being so small, so powerless in such a large place scares me." Shizuru hung her head in embarrassment _

"_But, Shizuru… you're the Hydra. You are a large creature, larger than anything I've seen. Why be afraid?" She placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder. Giving it a comforting squeeze._

"_Because in this cavern I am the most dangerous thing, but out there it's unknown"_

_Natsuki nodded. She realized the fear she had was very real. Natsuki pulled the taller woman into a hug. "It's alright Shizuru, you don't have to come. I'll come here more" Shizuru nodded. _

_They embraced, both too preoccupied to notice the presence behind them. _

"_I'd never thought I'd find you here Natsuki." A cold voice spoke behind them._

_Letting go, they both spun toward the intruder. Natsuki's mouth turned into a scowl "Reito, what are you doing here?" _

_With the man so close Natsuki could feel the shadows swooping in and out of her vision in frenzy, almost as if they were trying to escape this man's presence. Natsuki stepped forward, dropping her hand from Shizuru's arm. She stared at him, waiting for a response._

"_I've come looking for the Reaper of course. You have a job to do, if you've forgotten" He said calmly. Stepping into the cave, he turned his eyes to glowing ruby orbs. His smile growing, "and is this the Hydra?" He said "Natsuki has been keeping her to herself I see" _

_Natsuki felt her stomach churn in disgust. "You are not welcome here Reito!" She growled out. _

"_That hurts! I'm only trying to be helpful, the souls are crying out for their dear Reaper" His voice dropped at the last word. _

_Natsuki's shadows obscured her vision, casting her into the shadows at his tone. She felt her body tensing, the shadows wanting her to attack this man and his smooth voice. Right before she could act on the urge she heard him gasp. Blinking, tried to understand what was happening. A bit of light spilled in, enough for her to see him staring over her shoulder. Quickly turning, she saw Shizuru had become the Hydra. Her multiple serpent like heads lowering down, hissing at the intrusion. Reito took a step back into the passage, away from the creature. _

_Reito felt his heart race, 'so much power!' he thought. He wanted it. He needed her power._

_Retio, turned to Natsuki, still edging away from the large beast. "Natsuki, you cannot forsake your duty." _

_She nodded slowly. "I have not forgotten. But, you must leave, I will be out shortly."_

_Nodding, Reito turned and walked quickly away._

_The darkness had left the minuet Reito was out of sight, the shadows calming and disappearing altogether. _

"_Shizuru…" Natsuki called softly. The serpent like creature continued to glare at the dark opening. "Shizuru" She called a bit louder. Natsuki watched as one of the heads tipped down in her direction, lowering itself to her level. Natsuki reached up, running her fingers along the cold hard scales of her cheek. "Thank you, Shizuru. But, I must go." She looked down in sadness. She glanced back up when she heard the hiss. "Do not worry, he will not hurt me, he's just…" She struggled for a way to describe what he was. Shaking her head "he's nothing I cannot handle" _

_Shizuru, seemed to calm at that statement. Her body slowly shrunk down, Natsuki bent down and picked up the discarded cloak. Draping it over the other woman once again. Smiling, she leant up on her toes, placing a kiss on the other woman's lips, before stepping back. "I love you Shizuru, so please wait for me" _

_Shizuru nodded, but before the dark haired woman could leave, she grabbed her arm spinning her back around, she folded the smaller woman into her arms. "Please, be careful. I do not like him, there is something very off" She spoke into the other woman's hair. "I do not want you to be hurt. Promise to be careful?" _

_Nodding her head, enjoying the feeling of Shizuru's arms wrapped around her. _

_Pulling back, she glanced into red eyes, "I promise" She smiled, before turning and walking out of the large cave. _


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ah, who am I kidding. A written chapter is going to be posted, I can't wait a couple days. Also, I've already made you all wait long enough. The end is nigh, and I hope you are all still reading and enjoying.

* * *

><p>Natsuki glared at the dark haired man who stepped out, her anger only feeding the darkness surrounding her. "What have you done!"<p>

He stepped further into the clearing, glancing at the tall woman beside her, his eyes growing wide in surprise. "Oh, is that you! The Hydra back in full reincarnation." He chuckled darkly to himself. "I didn't know your sick bond ran that deep."

He watched as the light haired woman moved to stand beside Natsuki, her arm resting on a clenched fist. He felt anger boil up at seeing the contact. She was supposed to be his, not the little Reaper. The one he saved. Stepping up beside Takeda, "you know, Natsuki, I found it quite amusing that you lost your abilities, but still retained the souls. But, I'm surprised you haven't figured out what they are yet"

Natsuki, looked at him confused. Shizuru kept her eyes trained on both men. She felt her grip tighten on the smaller hand. She detested this man; she still could not grasp the one memory she knew was important about him, It kept slipping away.

"You know what they are?" Natsuki questioned

He smirked, "of course I do. I was the one who put them there"

"What!?" She cried out

"They are lost souls," he chuckled to himself, "the ones that were not supposed to die. I seem to have a habit of killing those that aren't supposed to die; messing with fate is what they call it. You're familiar with it, I believe." He said, looking up into the sky as if in deep thought. "I am a Reaper, similar to yourself. But, I did not always follow the laws. It was fun to watch completely un-expected things happen, take the souls from the healthy, sick, young old... I don't discriminate. It's quite enjoyable Natsuki. Though the one thing I never understood is how the Hydra's soul escaped." He said this looking at Shizuru directly.

Natsuki starred at him, then glanced at the woman beside her. 'What was he talking about. Shizuru's soul had to go, it's what the gods wanted… wasn't it?'

"W-what" Natsuki stopped, and cleared her throat. "What do you mean? Shizuru died because I chose to forsake my duty. It was fate balancing out" She said. He couldn't have taken something so important to her. Left her in the dark alone for so long… could he?

Shizuru felt herself falling into a memory. These moments were coming more frequently than what happened first.

_Shizuru stood behind as Natsuki left, her dark cloak swishing behind her. Shizuru felt her heart sink. Something wasn't right. Shizuru started to pace. Her steps fast and long, she kept running her fingers along the red cloth draped on her shoulders. 'Is Natsuki in danger?' _

_Shizuru couldn't figure out what was nagging at her. She stopped pacing, turning toward the entrance to her great cavern, staring at the opening. Could she do it? Suffer the claustrophobic tunnel just to be thrust out into an unknown world? Would she do it… for Natsuki?_

"_For Natsuki!" She said firmly._

_She walked over to a pile of clothes. Things Natsuki left behind, taking off the cloak she stepped into a pair of black pants, pulling them up, she realized they were a lot tighter on her than her dear one. Turning back, she took a loose fitted black top slipping it on over her head. Placing the cloak back on her shoulders. She walked over to the entrance, staring hard at the tunnel beyond; she took a shaky breath and stepped through. _

"Yes, that is what I told you wasn't it" Reito said, as if just remembering.

"You lied!" Natsuki cried out. "You told me it was my fault!" She felt tears spring to her eyes, her anger was mounting and she was struggling to contain her outward reactions.

"Natsuki..." A soft voice spoke beside her. Natsuki glance over, sorrow was etched across the other woman's face. "Please, I came back, it was never your fault." She lifted her hand, wiping a single tear off her cheek.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki realized, that her guilt and anguish that she had carried with her for centuries were based off a lie. "You were never meant to die…" Natsuki said, trailing off.

Retio laughed "oh, sweet Natsuki. So trusting"

Shizuru turned to him, growling low in her throat. How dare he speak her name after what he'd done to her.

"You know, Hydra. If you had met me first, Natsuki would not have been on your mind at all. You see, my love would have been so much greater, I could have brought you back from the dead" He said smiling at the tawny haired woman.

Shizuru stepped forward "I would never have loved you, and to even think for a moment that my love for Natsuki could be surpassed by something for someone as lowly as you is appalling"

Reito's face-hardened in anger "how dare you!" He spat.

Natsuki glanced over noticing Takeda again. He was glaring at her. His anger palpable, "Natsuki, you love this creature?" He said, taking a step closer. "You are mine and you always will be, I shouldn't have let you go, now I'll finish where I left off," he said sneering at the dark haired woman.

Natsuki felt the anger, the fear being taken over by years of hurt and regret.

_Natsuki, stepped into her new home. Takeda smiling as he stepped in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing his hands to run along her sides. _

_Natsuki stiffened in his arms. She knew as his wife that he had every right to touch her, but it felt wrong. His fingers should have brought warmth, but instead it brought discomfort. She quickly stepped away from him, pretending to be looking at the room around them. _

"_It's lovely," She spoke, not daring to look at him. _

"_Thank you, please come this way, I'll show you your room." _

_He moved to the right, down a large hall. Passing many doors before coming to the last one. He stepped forward, sliding the door open. "Here you are, I hope you like it. My room is down the hall, but you won't need to ever go there. I'll always come to you" He said, giving her a smirk. _

_Natsuki, suppressed a shudder, She didn't want him near her, but what could she possibly do?_

_He stepped out of the room, "I'll leave you for now, it has been a along day." He shut the door and left._

_Natsuki, slumped down. Her legs finally giving out on her, her whole body was trembling. 'What am I to do?' She cried out in her head, she was trapped._

_That night Takeda came to her. She was unprepared for what happened, never having the knowledge. _

_She lay still as he grunted above her. She felt tears well up in her eyes, her body being violated without her consent. _

_Takeda must have noticed her lack of response. "What is wrong? You don't like this?" He said angrily. "You are my wife, please me. That is how it is!" _

_Natsuki didn't know what he wanted, how he wanted her to make it better. She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, a hand came down hard on her cheek. Followed again by another slap. Natsuki cried out, her body shaking in fear. Takeda seemed to be enjoying her cries, because he continued. _

_Finally Takeda left, she heard him walk down the hall. When she was finally sure she was alone, she broke down in tears. Sobbing, she buried her face in the pillows hoping to avoid rousing Takeda's attention. _

Natsuki remembered the first night, the first of many awful nights. She hated him; he took from her and abused her. She was a young girl. "I never deserved that" She spoke softly.

Takeda and Reito, both looked at her confused.

"She lifted her head, looking at both men. "I never deserved that!" She cried, running at Takeda with her fists raised.

Shizuru, gasped as she watched Natsuki fling herself on her long dead husband. She knocked him to the ground and started punching with everything she had. Shizuru quickly stepped forward, when Reito moved toward her. She growled at his movement. Her red eyes flashing.

"It seems, you and I are left to ourselves my love." Reito said darkly.

He moved toward her, is dark sword materializing in his hands. He swung it down at her. She raised her harm, blocking the move. The sword sliced through her skin. She hissed in pain, pulling her arm back. Looking at the skin, she saw dark purple scales grow over the top of the wound, covering her whole arm and spreading to the rest of her body. Looking back at Reito, she smiled at him. The Hydra was back, and 'no one will hurt Natsuki ever again' she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here is the second to last chapter. I hope the action was up to your standards. I apologize for any errors, I haven't had much time to edit, but I hope it's readable. Please let me know what you all think. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shizuru, brought her right hand down, slashing across Reito's body, claws ripping through his chest. She smiled at the blood, oozing out of the long gashes. Yelling in anger he brought the sword in horizontally, she caught the blade with her hand, it cut through her scaled hand. Wincing, she punched him in the face.<p>

He danced back, his nose bleeding. He came at her swinging. Shizuru dodges as best she could, this body was not as agile as her last one. She felt a strike on her left shoulder, bringing her down to her knees. She pushed off with her feet, ignoring the stinging pain from the dark blade slicing into her. She tackled the man to the ground.

Reito, struck up at her with an open hand. Shizuru fell off, before rolling away. He leapt up. Attacking again, swinging his blade. He caught her on the leg. Quickly dropping she rolled out of the way. She slipped under another strike, slashing across his face, before spinning behind him and doing the same to his back. He spun around, a bit unsteadily from her last strike. Taking the opportunity she leapt on him, taking him to the ground.

Bringing her hands she wrapped them around his neck. Her claws cutting into his skin, she was so preoccupied she didn't notice his right hand reaching into his jacket. She watched as the life began to drain away, feeling a dark sense of satisfaction from his obvious pain. Feeling a sharp sting she glanced down, seeing a blade had been pushed into her abdomen.

Standing, she pulled the blade out, seeing the crimson on the blade, she glared at him in anger. Before she had time to react, he yelled "Attack!" Shizuru looked at him in confusion, what was happening? She saw the dark cloud separate from him, and surround her whole body. Her eyes widened in remembrance, this had happened before.

_Shizuru stepped into the outside world; trees surrounded her on all sides. 'Where is she?' "Natsuki!" She called, slowly stepping forward, her bare feet feeling the cold moss squish. "Natsuki?" She called again. The silence was unsettling. She felt like the forest was swallowing all the sound_. _She moved forward at a faster pace, before feeling a presence behind her. Quickly spinning around she saw the same dark haired man from earlier._

_Looking at him she felt unease settling in her stomach "Where is Natsuki?" She questioned. _

_He only smiled, "she's been taken care of, do not worry your head over it. I'm sure we will find other things to occupy our time with" _

"_If you hurt her I'll-" _

"_You'll what? Kill me? She's not worth your time." He said flippantly, moving his hand in a dismissive manner. _

_Shizuru lunged at him, only to feel her body fall to the ground. She brought her hand up to her throat. Her lungs were screaming in agony. Looking back up, she saw the shadows surrounding her. His smile had fallen into one of anger._

"_Why do you choose her? Don't make me kill you, I don't want that, I want you." He moved closer to the gasping Hydra. "You have so much power, so much raw energy…" Trailing off, he moved his fingers through her hair, she tried to move to stop him, but her arms felt like lead. "I want all of you, and if you will not have me, then no one will!" He said the last part quietly._

_Shizuru felt a knife stab through her heart, looking down, she saw a small knife being pulled out of her chest. She gasped in anguish, 'Natsuki!' she cried out in her head. Her body landed heavily on the ground._

"_Shizuru!" She heard the cry, looking over she saw Natsuki run toward her, her eyes wide in shock. "What happened? I heard you call!" Natsuki choked on a sob, "please be okay," she rolled the other woman onto her back, placing Shizuru's head into her lap._

"_Nnn…" Shizuru tried to speak, to warn the girl, but she could not form any words. Glancing around, she noticed Reito had disappeared. _

"_I'll fix this, I'll fix it" The dark haired woman said, over and over. Seeing the remnants of a thick blackness surrounding the once vibrant aura _

_Shizuru, couldn't hear her anymore. Her world was fading. Her eyes could only see the stricken face above her. 'Natsuki, shouldn't look so sad' she thought. 'She should be smiling always, she deserves to smile' Shizuru noted. Shizuru felt herself being pulled from her body, a force detaching her living body from her soul. Her world finally dimmed as she floated away._

_Natsuki, watched as Shizuru's eyes closed. Her face loosing all colour. "Noooo!" She cried. "Please, no!" She cried again. "Why?" Natsuki hunched over the body. Her cries of anguish floating away on the breeze. "Shizuru… please don't leave me." She said brokenly. "I love you…" _

_Natsuki lay next to the figure, holding her tightly, attempting to feel the warmth that once exuded from the other woman. _

_She kept her eyes tightly closed, trying to ignore everything around her, all she wanted was Shizuru, she would give up anything to have the woman back. _

_Natsuki felt hands pull her away. She stared at the body lying on the moss. Belatedly nothing Reito kneeling next to her. "I'm sorry, Natskui." He spoke gently. _

_Nastsuki refused to look at him, her heart was destroyed, 'how can I continue?' _

"_Natsuki, you must have known this would happen…" he trailed off. _

_She snapped her head around, "what do you mean? She wasn't supposed to die, I would have felt it" _

"_Your duties as a Reaper are not to be interfered with. You were not supposed to show yourself to those of the mortal realm, even if they are creatures such as her. Reapers only bring death." He said, as if explaining things to a young child. _

_Natsuki dropped her head down in defeat. "It was my fault…" her voice hitched._

"_I'm afraid it was" Reito spoke. "Come, let us bury her. She doesn't need to be left out in the open like this"_

_Nodding numbly she let herself be pulled up, she moved toward her precious person, seeing the lifeless face, eyes closed forever. She knelt down, tears slipping slowly down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Shizuru"_

Looking over in Natsuki's direction she saw the young girl hovering over an unconscious Takeda. Natsuki, feeling eyes upon her glanced up. She saw Shizuru's eyes boring into her's, Natsuki saw the body of Shizuru, covered in scales, her eyes glowing vibrant red. Natsuki stood, seeing the black fog rushing toward Shizuru, the same darkness that had taken her before.

"No!" Natsuki screamed, feeling her own shadows picking up into frenzy. She turned her gaze to the one causing everything. Reito's eyes were narrowed, staring intently at Shizuru.

"You won't take her again!" Natsuki felt herself push against a barrier. The shadows she'd never been able to control, became free as she pushed them toward the one person who had taken her most important person from her.

Shizuru watched in astonishment as a large force knocked Reito down, his own shadows retreating from her. His screams filled the air, as he thrashed around. The darkness was consuming him. His body began to decay, his body crumbling down as the darkness took more and more of him. The shadows continued to swirl around him, till all that was left was dark ash. She watched as the shadows slowed down, before they flew away, high above the trees.

Shizuru watched in shock, not noticing that she'd sunk to her knees. Natsuki, ran to her. Placing her hands on the other woman's shoulders, slowly easing her to the ground. "Shizuru!" Natsuki cried. "Please be okay"

Turning her attention back to Natsuki, she raised her hand up to the other woman's face. Noticing for the first time the smooth skin in place of the hard scales.

She smiled up at the other woman. "I love you Natsuki… I was never able to tell you last time"

Natsuki shook her head, "you won't leave again, and I'll save you this time. Please don't leave me again."

Natsuki, concentrated in a place, she needed to get the other woman out of the forest. She pictured a hospital, the one in the city Shizuru lived in. She felt their bodies being pulled and shift. Opening her eyes, she was kneeling in the emergency room floor. "Help, somebody help!" A couple nurses glanced down seeing them, before rushing over. Natsuki moved out of their way as more people came rushing over. They placed Shizuru on a gurney, and began to roll her away. Natsuki tried to follow, but was stopped by a nurse.

"Are you alright?" She questioned. She saw the bruising on the dark haired woman's face and the dried blood caking her hands.

"I'm fine, please, will she be okay?" Natsuki asked.

"She is in good hands, but allow me to check you over while we wait?" She said, moving to wrap her arm around the shaky woman, leading her to a bed where she could sit down.

Natsuki finally felt the adrenaline leave her. The aches and pains hitting her, her body was exhausted and she couldn't stay awake. She fell back, her head hitting the pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

Natsuki, walked over to the bedroom carrying a try, a bowl of soup and a glass of water resting on it. Opening the door, she stepped in. Smiling at the single occupant sitting upright on the bed. "I remember you made me soup last time." She said, placing the tray onto Shizuru's lap.

The other woman, smiled, bringing her hand upwards, pulling the other woman down, she placed a kiss on Natsuki's soft lips. Natsuki, couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. Shizuru hid her smile behind a hand. Before turning back toward the food in front of her. "Natsuki, is so kind. What a lovely wife she will make" She said, teasingly.

Natsuki's face flamed. "Shizuru!" She turned away, her embarrassment clear on her pale face.

Shizuru chuckled lightly, before turning her attention back to the food.

After she had finished, she placed the tray on the bedside table. Natsuki went to reach for it, but Shizuru caught the other woman around the waste and pulled her down beside her.

Natsuki landed beside her, "Shizuru, what are you doing?"

"Can I not what the love of my life beside me?" She asked.

"Yes! I always want to be near you!" The dark haired woman exclaimed.

"Good, because I'm not letting her go." She ran her through the dark hair. "You know, yesterday I had another memory"

"Oh?" Natsuki asked curiously.

_Shizuru and Nastsuki lay on the shore of the lake. Natsuki was curled up beside the other woman. A hand ran under her shirt, caressing her side. Natsuki felt heat build in her body. Rolling toward the woman Natsuki kissed her cheek. Shizuru hummed in approval. Shizuru's hand continued its exploration of her body. Natsuki's lips trailed down to Shizuru's neck. _

_Shizuru shifted them both, rolling on top of the smaller woman. Smiling down at Natsuki, she placed a kiss on her lips, slipping her tongue into Natsuki's mouth, her right hand caressing Natsuki's hip. Natsuki moaned in pleasure. Pulling away slightly, she spoke. _

"_You are my one and only, Natsuki, for eternity." _

_Natsuki felt her heart lift "And you are mine Shizuru" _

Shizuru smiled at her dearest one, thinking about the fond memory. "Do you remember the time, right before you brought the red cloak?'

Natsuki nodded, not wanting to relive the rest of that day.

"We were lying on the shore." Shizuru said, looking at the other woman.

Natsuki smiled, she remembered it clearly. It was one of her fondest memories. Shizuru's soft eyes were looking at her with so much love, and Natsuki couldn't help but shift to kneel beside the woman, placing both hands on her cheeks she pulled the taller woman into a passionate kiss.

Shizuru pulled back, looking directly into the beautiful green eyes, "You are my one and only"

Natsuki beamed at her, "for eternity."

* * *

><p>AN: I want to thank you for following this store to its end. I've taken more time to write it than I should. But, now it is complete and I'm very happy. Please let me know what you thought. I really enjoyed the world that was created for this and I think I might write more about Natsuki and Shizuru's past, but for now I'll leave it here. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
